Depth Perception
by twitch and spaz
Summary: SasuSaku The sharingan spins...The Akatsuki want Sasuke to join. Itachi has his own plans. Will they collide with the Leader's or will they intertwine? What does Sakura have to do with it? Discontinued
1. Chapter One

**Depth Perception **

**Disclaimer: I like blueberry muffins.**

**A/N: This fanfiction is solely created by Spaz. **

**Chapter One**

"I have a mission that you will lead, Itachi."

I dared raise my eyes a fraction higher to stare at the area of his collarbone, black cape on red covering him. Then again one couldn't see clearly since the man was practically bathed in shadows inside the room.

Kisame shifted beside me in the doorway where we both were kneeling respectfully. A nervous hint of unsettlement I did not miss. Then again, who could blame him? We were in the presence of the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"Hai, Leader-sama." I deadpanned.

"It deals with your younger brother." The Akatsuki leader stated in his clear, toneless voice that was both chilling and commanding all at once.

I stiffened internally but kept my features mute, "What does it contain then?"

I made sure to keep my gaze on the floor now as my thoughts raced curiously. Was it an assassination he wanted? Perhaps to deal with Sound? Sasuke is the apprentice and future vessel of Orochimaru, and if my information is correct, he still is. For power, I presume. Hm. My plans won't be fulfilled if he does end up being taken over by Orochimaru – who would then gain the sharingan. If I'm right about this mission then it seems Leader-sama wishes to take initiative.

"You have probably already guessed this mission, Itachi," He started, "your brother Sasuke is soon going to give his body to Orochimaru in that body-switch technique. Now normally, I wouldn't care what that old snake does as long as he doesn't interfere with my plans, however, this warrants my attention.

If Orochimaru succeeds in this jutsu with the Uchiha then Orochimaru will gain the sharingan and all its techniques. As well as all the power of the Uchiha brat which has been said to be quite remarkable… a testament to all the crimes he's committed, I'm sure."

That's true enough; rumors about Uchiha Sasuke circulate the underworld. His deeds as a missing-nin have already become legendary. ANBU from all hidden villages but Sound is after him. _His face must be on every single bingo book by now_, I thought disinterestedly.

Leader-sama continued, "Sound has been growing too confident. Too brash in its goals. Orochimaru wishes to eliminate Leaf along with the other hidden villages and while I don't mind war Sound is growing irritating. Our plans are about to go underway, I don't need a newly transformed Orochimaru ruining them. The Akatsuki's success depends on a war we can control…and profit from. Sound is too much of a wild card to be ignored at this point. We all knew we would have to deal with Orochimaru someday when he left the Akatsuki. The time has come. And so, I've come to this mission."

I nodded curtly, awaiting his instructions.

"Uchiha Sasuke is about to go on a mission on the border of Stone. On his way back I want you and one other team of Akatsuki to surround him. First, offer him a position in Akatsuki."

My red eyes rose quickly of their own volition, I saw a glimpse of cold dead blue eyes before locking my gaze to the floor once again.

"I'm aware of the past hostility between you two…"

_Of course, _I thought.

"…so, if that doesn't work then you are to capture the Uchiha and bring him here. Then, you will continue to persuade Sasuke until he joins our noble organization. If you cannot, then you may kill him." With that said, he tossed a scroll in my direction which I swiftly caught without one glancing up.

I stared hard into the floor, "And you are sure it should be me to do the…convincing?"

"I have faith in your abilities, Itachi." After a short pause, "While you are bribing him to join with usual propaganda and, of course, our normal means – interrogate him to see if my informants missed anything about the goings-on in Sound."

"You realize that my brother will want to do nothing but attempt to kill me?"

A loud slam echoed the walls as I bowed my head lowed in apology for questioning him, "Gomen, Leader-sama."

"I _realize _that your words affect him the most. Especially now in the state he's currently in."

"Forgive me, Leader-sama, but you seem very interested in my little brother." I guarded my inquiry this time; I was being watched very closely.

A low chuckle filled the room as both Kisame and I tensed, "I may be intruding on your own personal agenda with your brother Itachi… but when you see him, you'll know why. He is simply too valuable."

"So, you understand your mission, Itachi? Kisame?"

"Hai, Leader-sama." We both stoically replied.

"Dismissed."

Sliding the door to the Leader's quarters shut, I quickly began thinking of ways I could still carry out my own plans while following the Leader's.

I smirked; perhaps this would fit all too well.

* * *

"We're out in the middle of freaking nowhere!" Deidara complained, looking around the crowded forest just outside of Stone and frowning, "Why the hell would that snake send our little Uchiha here for?"

"Silence," Zetsu commanded, glaring at Deidara who gave him the finger. "With your whining Uchiha Sasuke will detect our presence."

"So? If Itachi's here, he'll show up anyway, right?" Deidara concluded, looking at his nails in boredom.

"Do you not know the meaning of _ambush_?"

"Do you not know the meaning of _weed-trimmer_?"

They both steadily glared at each other as Kisame snapped at them to shut up.

I ignored them both.

"So, Itachi!" Deidara called out to me as I spared him a glance. We were waiting in the clearing for Zetsu to alert us when Sasuke came within radius. "When is your bro supposed to make his entrance?"

"According to the coordinates Leader-sama gave me, he will be arriving in a few minutes, leaving Stone probably with the head of some lord. Before he gets here, I want you, Kisame, and Zetsu to hide until I give you a signal to intervene. It'll be a stray kunai in your direction - when I do, wait a few minutes and then surround and capture Sasuke." I ordered.

"Anything else?" Deidara questioned.

"Hn, mask your chakra and…make sure he's unconscious." I concluded apathetically.

"Right," Kisame nodded, shifting the weight of his sword strapped to his back, "I wonder how strong he's gotten anyway. Must be pretty impressive to catch Leader-sama's direct attention."

"That's true," Deidara added thoughtfully before smirking, "Maybe this won't be such a bore after all!"

"Try not to make such a ruckus; we don't want to attract unwanted attention with all your loud flashy fireworks." Kisame warned.

"You dare impugn my artistic vision!"

"He's coming." Zetsu stated suddenly, opening his eyes.

I gave them a curt nod as they all vanished in an instant to the higher trees to lie in wait for my signal. I turned toward the direction I knew Sasuke would be coming from and waited.

It seems I didn't have to wait long.

_He's fast, _I thought briefly as I felt a rush of wind blowing back my Akatsuki robe as I stood silently on a thick branch in the middle of a random tree.

I finally caught sight of him. He was a few feet away wearing a Sound-nin uniform with a katana strapped to his waist. Sasuke had changed in the three years since I last saw him, the fifteen year old was taller, leaner, and his face was more angled, losing much of his boyish features. Yet much remained the same.

"Uchiha Itachi…"

I raised a brow at the simple statement Sasuke said. It had been emotionless as well – not the angry, vengeful determination I had been expecting from the avenger. He dropped the black bag he was holding onto the thick branch of the tree.

I narrowed my sharingan eyes at my little brother, expecting him to attack any second. Sasuke's eyes were covered by his black bangs, falling in front of his face as I noticed he was holding a black bag.

Indeed it was probably the head of some leader in Stone.

"…you will dietoday…" Sasuke finished in that same cold tone. I stared at him blankly in return.

I figured I might as well begin now that Sasuke had finally said something I expected from him. "I haven't come to fight today, my foolish little brother. Instead, I come to offer you a position in Akatsuki. It seems our Leader-sama deems you valuable so I can't kill you."

"Shut up."

I narrowed my gaze further at Sasuke who still didn't look me in the eye. Maybe he was being cautious because of the sharingan, but that didn't explain why he hasn't made a move already.

"Does that mean you decline?" I asked vaguely, suspicious at the unpredictable way Sasuke was behaving. It almost made one nervous. Almost.

Slowly, Sasuke raised his head until I could see his eyes as they opened to reveal two orbs of onyx with haunting yellow irises.

"Die." He whispered.

I moved a step back to suddenly be pummeled into on the right side of me. I gritted my teeth and pushed back until I had gained enough distance before being forced to block a series of hammering punches and kicks from the younger Uchiha.

I looked over to the branch he was on a moment ago to find it empty. _So it wasn't a shadow clone. _One punch snaked through my defense to my surprise and pounded on my jaw so hard my head rattled.

I jumped away and swore under my breath, wiping the blood away from the corner of my mouth before Sasuke appeared like lightening in front of me again, I took the offensive this time as well as we exchanged a pattern of blows after blows, aiming at the critical points on each other's body.

_He's definitely not the same…his eyes are those of a madman. Yellow eyes…could it be that Orochimaru already took over his body without our knowledge? And his skills are vastly different from before but that was to be expected – he has been training with Orochimaru all this time, after all. _

I dodged a fire jutsu and sent my own back towards him.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

We yelled at the same time as we were blown back from the mere force of our attacks. _I need to end this before we do attract attention from stone-nin surveying the area. Who knows if they could be patrolling. _

From all the fire jutsu's the forest was already aflame, the roar of a steadily growing fire burning away in the background like a symbol of the intensity of this blood fight. We were surrounded by the fire, standing opposite each other in a circle of flames.

"I'm afraid I must convince you to change your mind, Sasuke." I said, wondering abstractly if I even was addressing Sasuke. No, I must be. Orochimaru would never independently attack me, no matter what he tells my fool of a brother. No, this must be Sasuke.

Besides with the way Sasuke addressed me before there can be no mistake that this is Uchiha Sasuke. Even if Orochimaru did gain a surplus of power he wouldn't be brave enough to fight me.

He's just more under the affects of Orochimaru's curse seal than I had anticipated_. Just how much of his soul did he already lose? _Hm…

Sasuke laughed darkly as he held out his right hand which began to crackle with a thundering black, purple tinged chakra. The loud cracking chirp of the Chidori formed in his outstretched hand, if I had to judge I'd say it was considerably more powerful and potent than the last time he charged at me with a Chidori.

This Chidori, I could tell was much different. Sasuke's chakra was extended all over his body like a protective electrifying shield.

_Let's end this, _with a blur of seals I created a chakra furled shield of black flames in response, the smoke from the forest fire obscured the battlefield, making Sasuke fade in and out in-between the dark grey clouds of smoke.

I whipped out a kunai and threw it upwards in the direction Kisame and the others had run of to. No doubt they were merely observing our fight and probably wouldn't have intervened even if it did appear I was in trouble. Who would expect them to?

No that I am in trouble… Sasuke may have gotten stronger but I still have years of experience and more than one trick up my sleeve. No, when the day comes – if it does - that Sasuke defeats me in battle he will come at me with the same eyes I have. I will accept it no other way.

_Especially if their yellow, _I added as an afterthought.

I saw Sasuke jump from the branch he was standing on as he powered-up his technique and lunged at me.

I poured more chakra into my shield as I scowled inwardly. I could never catch Sasuke's eye to use my mangekyou sharingan. Well, truthfully, I would have been disappointed if it had been _that _easy.

The lightening crack of the Chidori slammed on my defensive shield as I felt my muscles tense and grinded my teeth, pouring the approximate amount of chakra to keep my shield solid. Sasuke almost looked crazed as yellow eyes glowed with determination as he raised his other hand. I watched in muted shock as another Chidori immediately began to take form.

At the same time! He has enough control to…

I cursed as I now fully realized what Leader-sama had meant when he said I would know when I saw him. _If this is just the beginning of a battle and he's already pulling this off then he must have a whole arsenal of techniques to make him this confident. Either that or he's mad._

So he had grown powerful but not nearly as powerful as he could be, I knew. No, my plan wasn't complete yet. Sasuke is not at the level I want him to be at.

He's still not ready.

I held up my black shield of fire as the second Chidori pounded on it as well, following the first with just as much pressure and intensity.

I knew for certain that I could not allow their electric currents to hit me.

"I must say, brother," I said loud enough over the earsplitting angry sounds of our techniques so he could hear, "That I'm not nearly as impressed as I should be after all this trouble finding you."

That had the desired effect. The pressure of the two Chidori Nagashi on my shield increased to a point where it overloaded and then abruptly exploded into a burst of electricity and flames. I was thrown back forcibly into an opposite tree, as I saw the same happen to Sasuke. I stood on the forest ground, careful to avoid the crackling fires. He recovered immediately with an enraged growl and started for me again, moving like a shot.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a hand gripped his left foot and he was stopped so fast it launched him into the hard ground.

A familiar laugh broke out over the sounds of burning wood as Deidara appeared out of a smoke cloud, "How feisty." He remarked, still chuckling as he surveyed the burning surroundings. "And Kisame told _me_ not to go overboard!"

Sasuke struck out and freed himself of Zetsu's vice-like grip before having to duck a deadly swing from Kisame's large chakra eating sword. The Avenger jumped away and quickly pulled out his own katana, eyes scanning his surroundings before they locked on my upper neck with a sneer.

"Coward." He snarled, glaring hatefully in my direction as I gazed coolly back.

"Hm…" I sounded, giving a nod to Deidara and Kisame and we all appeared around Sasuke, circling him so he wouldn't have any means of escape.

"Why don't you reconsider my offer, Sasuke?" I started again, knowing what the answer would already be. "Join the Akatsuki and you can have all the power you want."

The younger Uchiha still faced me though I could tell he wasn't ignoring Deidara or Kisame – he was probably even wary of where Zetsu might be.

"All the power I want…what a farce. You left yourself to join them to test your abilities and now the only way you face me is when you have three other of those assholes backing you up?" He raised his sword, aiming at me, "Besides, you know the only reason I have done the things I have is so I can have the pleasure of separating your head from your body!"

_That's the most he's said since he arrived, _I thought dimly.

He charged as we moved in accordance with our back-up plan. Wires appeared from either side of Sasuke as Deidara and Kisame unleashed them, Sasuke cut through them instantly, and was still on a direct path for me. I took out five kunai and hooked several pieces of wire through the holes, formulating how I could distract him long enough.

I didn't have to because then Zetsu appeared from underground and went for Sasuke's back as Deidara and Kisame cut through sideways, searing right into the Uchiha's onslaught. Deidara let loose a big explosion as Kisame, unfortunately, used a water jutsu which collided with Deidara's technique and promptly sent both attacks dissolving into a loud blast of steam.

"Dammit, Deidara!" A slew of curses came forth from Kisame's mouth as Sasuke leapt out of the steam looking not at all injured and sliced downwards into Zetsu who dodged just in time and went back underground for more leverage.

This is getting tiresome…

Sasuke went for my direction again as I released my kunai at him expertly, he escaped the first two as the third nicked his shoulder and the next two kunai's wires were able to wrap around his torso. He gave them an irritated look as he did a move I'd never seen before in a quick blur of movement. The wires fell at his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sasuke chided, angling his sword in what I recognized as an offensive mode and started for me once more.

I rolled my eyes and started for him as well, surprising him by finally meeting him head on once more as I grabbed the edge of his katana with a chakra filled hand and used my free one to clasp him around the throat.

He glowered and clenched his fist to punch me and struck me right in my eye as I grunted and twisted the katana in his hand so it began to slip from his grip. He glared, still not looking me in the eye, and struggled to keep in possession of his sword while he continued punching me in my abdomen.

One rib broke, followed by another _crack._

"You realized that you can't use defense against my katana." My younger brother accused.

"Hm, anyone can see it. That jutsu of yours gives you a barrier of protection." I replied, knocking the sword out of his grip as he moved his own hand to my throat and we began choking each other.

"Even someone with your eyesight?" Sasuke spat back as I stilled and glared, tightening my grip on his neck as Zetsu and Kisame appeared in back of Sasuke and went for him. Kisame swung downwards with his sword as I saw it carve a clean path down Sasuke's back, blood splattered onto the ground as Sasuke hissed in pain.

"Don't kill him." I warned as I now easily broke free from Sasuke's hold and punched him across the face, making sure I heard the crack in his jaw in recompense for my own.

"Of course we won't!" Deidara assured, slamming a roundhouse kick to Sasuke's side as he was rearing from my punch.

Sasuke bolted from the ground at Kisame's feet, managing to kick Kisame on the side of the head with what would have been enough to snap his neck if Kisame hadn't moved slightly. Then Sasuke threw about ten or eleven shuriken at Deidara and me while he started completing bunch of seals.

"Don't let him finish!" I shouted as Zetsu instantly came up in front of Sasuke and punched as Sasuke dodged and swung back only to hit a bushin as the real Zetsu appeared in back of him, kicking him at his shoulder. Deidara leapt at this, throwing something I couldn't catch at Sasuke which exploded right in my brother's face.

Sasuke coughed as the smoke cleared and I grabbed the front of his mostly torn white yukata style shirt. I had noticed earlier an Uchiha fan on the back of it. Black marks suddenly started appearing all over Sasuke's skin at a rapid pace, coming from an area at the back of his neck.

Going on instinct I grabbed his black spikes, forcing yellow eyes to meet mine distractedly as I smirked uncaringly. My mangekyou sharingan started spinning as I formed the genjutsu not a second later, bypassing whatever Sasuke was about to do.

In a black expanse I saw Sasuke look around alarmingly inside my spiraling genjutsu.

"Don't play around…" He warned, "If you're going to kill me then do it now." Sasuke's gaze burned hatefully, but I knew by his posture he was nervous now.

"As I've said before… I can't do that. Our Leader-sama wants you to join our organization…and so you shall."

"Fuck off." Sasuke cursed.

I stared calmly at my younger brother, "Foolish, Sasuke. You should learn better manners. Orochimaru might have let you get away with it but you won't be able to at Akatsuki."

"I'll never _join_ your stupid cause, _Nii-san_," Sasuke began, "So tell your leader to go to hell."

"Is that so?" I said as the world I created with my sharingan began spinning and spinning in its blackness, "Then I suppose I'll have to convince you, my foolish little brother." I narrowed my red eyes at him, "You will stay in this state for the next sixteen hours."

Sasuke never had a chance to say anything more as the genjutsu spun into darkness.

I watched as Sasuke's body slid unconscious onto the floor of the forest ground. The marks that had begun appearing all over his body dissolved, receding back into the curse seal. Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu were gathered around as the fire from before continued raging in the background.

I looked at the fires roaring progress, "We should depart. Stone-nins could arrive any second to douse the fires."

They all agreed as I nodded to Kisame to pick up Sasuke and Deidara grabbed Sasuke's katana, probably admiring its 'art'.

"Got to admit, I see why Leader-sama wants the Uchiha brat." Deidara said off handedly, "He's a powerhouse all right…if he had known we were there…"

"What were those black scars all over his skin?" Kisame asked, making sure to bind Sasuke with chakra-drainers and wire before throwing him over his shoulder none to gently.

"I would guess it to be an effect of Orochimaru's curse seal," Zetsu said, eyeing Sasuke cautiously as our group jumped into the trees and departed the forest. The fires had spread quickly and it took fifteen minutes of traveling at a considerable speed to be clear of them.

"You think he'll join?" Kisame asked me as we sprinted through the forest of Stone.

I stared ahead, "We'll know in a week."

But I knew he wouldn't – yet, for my own plans to be successful I'll probably need more than a week. Regardless, all I need is the right key. And for that… I slipped out of my sharingan to preserve their use for later.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

My head was throbbing as it felt like a heavy fog was finally lifting to offer the barest hint of relief. My whole body felt sore and numb… but why? –

_-Red eyes gleamed in a spiraling darkness- _

I snapped awake, alert as I recoiled from the light but kept my sensitive eyes open as I scanned my surroundings.

I gritted my teeth as I looked around the small, four-walled room. It was drafty and had no windows at all. There was a bright light bulb hanging from the ceiling and the only door was right in front of me.

I sat on a wooden chair, my legs tied down to the legs of the chair and my wrists tied in a position that made it impossible to do seals. I recognized the wires as those that if a captive struggled too much, their skin would literally peel off. I halted my movements and saw all the chakra drainer ropes bound tightly around me.

I closed my eyes and detected my chakra levels at near empty, only being kept with enough to barely live on.

On top of that, the wound I had acquired from that Kisame guy feels like it had been sewn back together very quickly and inexpertly…I frowned, thinking of high chances of infection. Something warm continued to flow down my back.

I shook in anger and self-hatred. _What have I been doing all this time…? **Again**, it has happened again…once more I am at my brother's mercy._

My fists clenched as I felt the steel-like wires bite into my raw wrists_. I'd rather die than stay this way,_ I swore.

My curse seal was burning as I itched to hold it like I usually did when it hurt like this. The pain didn't even faze me any more but it had just become a reflex to do so.

What did Itachi say? He wants to convince me to join the Akatsuki – to join _him_, basically? I'd sooner roll over and die.

Never. I'll never give into the Akatsuki Leader's demands… that would be like losing even more than I already have to Itachi_. He'd win_.

No, I thought. I'll use this to my advantage. I'll escape and take Itachi by surprise… then, I'll kill him. The only reason I couldn't do so this time was because three other Akatsuki attacked at the same time. _Bastard! (But that shouldn't even be an excuse. You swore the next time you saw him, he'd die.)_

I couldn't kill him. Still, even now. I was prepared to do anything… in a month I was to sell my own flesh to the devil to attain the power to kill him. To let my body be taken over by Orochimaru.

Anything to kill him…as long as he no longer breathes nothing else matters. As long as he doesn't exist – _then I don't have to exist- _and I, in whatever form necessary, stand over his dead corpse.

_But no…_

I won't let this go to waste. I refuse to just rot here… _Kill…I'll kill him…_ The curse seal's burning intensified.

I heard footsteps and tensed as the door slid open to reveal the one man I hated the most, "Sasuke." Itachi stated as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him slowly enough so I could see two Akatsuki robed guards outside standing watch, and faced me.

I sneered at him as he just gazed back. "Enjoying your new accommodations?"

All the injuries he had gained from our fight in the forest had all but disappeared.

I seethed internally, "Save your speech for someone who cares." I snapped as Itachi just continued to stand there in his red and black Akatsuki robes. "You know I'll never agree so why bother?"

At that, Itachi smirked cruelly. "I know you won't Sasuke. That's why I'm not going to waste my time and yours filling your head with useless Akatsuki propaganda. It would insult not only your intelligence but mine as well."

I tilted my head back, not giving a shit as I stared him dead in the eye. At this point, I was a sitting target anyway – if he wanted to use the sharingan on me it would be easy. So, I might as well look him in the eye when I curse him.

"If you mean torture, be my guest." I snorted, "It won't change anything."

"Torture?" Itachi echoed amusedly, "Not the kind you have in mind, my foolish little brother."

He stalked over in one step and stood before me as he reached out and grabbed my raven hair, forcing me to look him in the eye as I mentally damned my situation again and again. _-weak, your still so pathetically weak-_

The red wheels of his kaleidoscope mangekyou sharingan spun once more as I felt my mind split in two. I screamed, agony lacing my brain like a coat of ice as I felt Itachi dig his mental claws deeper and deeper into my mind. I fiercely fought back in reflex but as another surge of pain blinded me I halted my internal block and Itachi managed to probe deeper.

_This isn't genjutsu…!_

"That's right, Sasuke." I could hear Itachi's voice as I felt him tear through a barrier in my mind as ghost-like fingers reached in a pulled out something from the darkness, bringing it forth.

"_Show what will be the key…"_

The darkness exploded in my eyes. His grip on my mind increased and lengthened, examining the depths as visible walls and arches came forth.

A red painted sky and endless screaming… crimson ties and words steamed across the outer surfaces, haunted whispers and terrified screams that rang and rang like separate death tolls… Then, I could feel he crossed a second level of rotting blackness where warped forms festered and bloody eyes gleamed of demons.

It was pushed away to a deeper level, a place kept separate, isolated and alone in the void of chaos and piercing silence. It was a grey among the black, as the ghostly fingers reached in, images and pictures came shifting across.

_I walk down a familiar pathway with Nii-san, "Can you train with me tomorrow, too?"_

"_We'll see." My brother replied stoically._

"_Aw, you always say that – why can't you ever know?" I complained as Itachi just shook his head. He poked me in the forehead like I knew he would. _

"_We'll talk about it later."_

_I smiled, pleased that Itachi had even come with me today, "Okay, Nii-san!"_

_I saw the Uchiha gateway ahead and ran up to it, eager to tell Oka-san how many times my kunai had hit their mark. I passed by a small girl with pink hair, nearly bumping into her as she blushed and moved out of my way. I nodded to her and ran inside the Uchiha compound…_

I gasped as the vice-full grip of the imaginary fingers released that memory and recoiled from the pounding of my temples. _What the hell…_

"Interesting."

I looked up menacingly at my older brother who had a completive expression on his face.

"What the fuck did you just do?" I demanded, shaking with anger as a headache formed in-between my eyes.

Itachi gave me a blank look, "I picked a piece of your memory, Sasuke. Think of your mind as a well – the deeper I go inside it, the more valuable and important the memory. That one just now was pretty hard to reach."

I glared in disbelief, "How…how is this possible?" I shook my head, "I've read all the Uchiha clan scrolls, and there was no mention of viewing memories-,"

"I developed this technique myself, Sasuke." Itachi interrupted. "And I'm sure it will be useful…" His red eyes narrowed, "Tell me, who was that little girl in your memory? What an odd thing to remember…especially when it was so deep inside your mind. Was passing that girl on the street such a memorable thing?"

I said nothing, my mind racing with the facts that now Itachi once again had an upper hand I didn't anticipate.

"I wonder if she's my key…"

I snapped my gaze at his forehead, too wary now to look him in the eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She does look familiar…I wonder…" Itachi continued, ignoring my question as my ire rose. Finally, he looked in my direction again, "You will be greatly entertained this next week, Sasuke, I'll make sure of it. You see, Leader-sama thinks you to be a valuable asset to Akatsuki while I…" He stopped speaking and moved towards the door.

"Leader-sama has said to do whatever necessary to make you join Akatsuki, but if you still refuse, then I have permission to kill you."

"Go ahead." I stated coldly.

"I don't think so, like I said before, you will _enjoy _this week Sasuke. I believe I have found my key as well. That was easier than I expected it to be." He turned to stare back at me, "Let's see how long you last."

"How long I…" I muttered now studying Itachi's expression very clearly to try to see what he could be thinking. Itachi opened the door.

"Until you crack."

With that, the door closed shut.

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Review, maybe? Yes, this fic will basically contain chapters upon chapters of Itachi mind-raping Sasuke and the heated conversations that follow as Sasuke relives all the awesome SasuSaku moments and the new ones I create. Well, for the first few chapters anyway. If that turns you on, then please continue to read. **

**Spaz**


	2. Chapter Two

**Depth Perception**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't have any money. Really. **

**A/N: Hey guys – just so you all know – I did NOT write Provoking Emotion. That was all Twitch. See our bio to know who wrote what – but we do write some fanfiction together, that's why we decided on a joint account. More fanfiction for Naruto and Harry Potter will appear in the future written by the both of us! **

**Note – This will be mainly SasuSaku, to those who asked. ItaSaku will not happen, sorry to ItaSaku fans. XD**

**Chapter Two**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I glared apathetically at the shark-man inside my holding room, angered and irritated as he dangled a brown duffel-like bag from the doorway.

"I have one of your friends here, Uchiha." The Akatsuki member said scathingly, "Want to meet him?"

He turned the bag upside down and a decapitated head dropped out of it, rolling till it was at my feet. I blankly noticed the Leaf headband wrapped around the head the deceased male ninja. The scaled shark-man laughed as I gazed back dully from behind my black bangs.

Shifting my feet for better access in the tight binds, I managed to kick the head so hard it flew across the room and hit the surprised Akatsuki member right in the chest. The shark-man stepped back and glowered in utter rage as the two guards behind him at the doorway snorted with laughter.

_I was aiming for his head…_

"I wasn't going to hurt you for the blow you gave me to my head before… and I still can't kill you now but that but that doesn't mean I can't chop off an arm or leg!" He spat as he pulled out his long, bandaged sword and stepped towards me.

I sneered back at him as a shadow entered the hallway, blocking the light.

"Now, now Kisame," Itachi's calm voice floated from the doorway, "Sasuke won't be of much use to our organization when he decides to join if he's missing limbs."

Itachi walked into the small room as Kisame halted and, baring his teeth at me, sheathed his massive sword. _Hn, he's Itachi's lapdog._

My older brother gazed with disinterest at the head now near the wall as he turned once more to Kisame, "I'll begin my session with Sasuke now." He stated, watching as Kisame nodded to him and began walking out the door. "Take the head with you," Itachi added airily as Kisame tensed.

The shark-man picked up the head by its short brown hair and dropped it back into the brown bag before shooting a warning glare and me that clearly stated _I'll remember this _and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I eyed Itachi whose eyes were closed as if focusing on something intently. Anger simmered beneath the surface of my gaze as my onyx eyes bore into him. The entire night I had been going through strategies on what I could do in my predicament – with almost no chakra my chances weren't good.

At the same time, they had to take the chakra-drainers off sometime or else I'd die. Not that that isn't Itachi's eventual goal, he did state he intended me to live out the week. His plans are anyone's guess… what key had he been raving about? Surely not something about my first memory of _her?_

No, that was stupid. Whatever Itachi was planning it was something much more disastrous. It still astounded me, even now.

_Itachi can pick through my every memory, without me being able to do a thing. And _hear _my thoughts._

But why, why would he want to do it? What does he gain from it, besides watching me squirm? No, I won't give him that satisfaction. If he tries it again, who knows what memory he'll want to go searching for, but whatever it is I won't show any reaction, any signal that what he's doing is affecting me.

Besides, what could be possibly _show_ me that I haven't already seen? They are _my_ memories.

Unless he's doing it for information… but about what? Sound? If so, I really couldn't care less. It almost seems petty that the Akatsuki are so interested in what's going on in Sound. But then, Itachi had said the leader wants me to join Akatsuki.

I've already decided my answer on that. I was an Uchiha, and I had my pride. I would never bend to their will. Especially not Itachi's – even though he already knew my answer.

_As for escaping…_ I knew Orochimaru would know of my disappearance by now but I'd be damned if I'd wait for Sound to do something about it. No, I'd do this on my own.

I just have to wait and study their movements, their patterns of when they change guards, and if their going to feed me, I'll watch what I eat and check if they slipped anything in it. One of the many things one picks up in Sound.

Most of all, if Itachi even shows one hint of weakness when his back is turned and I'm able to – I'll kill him.

But right now, I can't even activate the curse seal. I need to have at least a bit of chakra for that and I have almost none. Forget about even trying the sharingan.

Itachi's eyes snapped open to reveal once again the mangekyou sharingan that haunted many nightmares when I used to dream.

I stared back hatefully, watching as he moved to stand in front of me once more. "Time to see who this girl is, little brother." Itachi narrowed his gaze unto me as I forced myself not to look away.

"Why?" I demanded a part of me more than a bit curious as to why he kept mentioning that girl. "It was just a meaningless memory."

Itachi smirked, "I disagree, because you see when I gazed into your memories, nearly everything was bathed in black and red and grey as it should be…"

Itachi eyes almost gleamed knowingly, "But in that deep isolated, broken away part of your mind…that little girl in your memory was alone and stained with white."

_Stained with white?_

I snorted in disbelief at his insane notions as Itachi replied, "I couldn't believe it either. I never expected to find my key so quickly. How," my older brother paused, "lucky."

She's his key he keeps mentioning? Key for _what?_ Perhaps he truly had gone insane… well, either way I'd better find a way out of this fast. I don't want Itachi peering into my every memory and thought – never.

_As if my memories was haunted by him enough. _Privacy was something I valued and my thoughts were my own, no one's business but mine unless I chose to voice them. _How _dare_ he reach into my mind and put my past on display…_

My fists clenched again as my mind conjured up with a million different ways I could slowly kill him, "You know nothing. I broke my bonds a long time ago." I shook my head and glowered, "To me, they never existed in the first place."

"Hm," Itachi murmured as he took a step forward, "Then let's begin."

Grabbing my neck –in a choke grip- to keep my acid gaze on him the mangekyou eyes stared into mine as he entered my mind once again, except this time he seemed to have a purpose in mind, a direction. The same ghost-like fingers followed the trail, like a hole had been opened with that last memory from yesterday and today he dug even deeper inside the well.

My mind exploded and unraveled once more.

_I sighed, bored and tapping my pencil impatiently on my desk for school to let out as I glanced at the clock. Not for another twenty minutes. I rolled my eyes – I had already learned everything the teacher was droning on about so being here was a complete waste of time._

_I'd be better off training, I thought, gazing down at the mathematical equations in my textbook. 'Only a few more months and then Academy is over,' I reminded myself._

_Then, I could start my real path. My real training with an elite jounin sensei._

_I stilled as I looked to the side to see a familiar pink-haired girl staring at me as she blushed and looked away quickly._

_I narrowed my eyes at her and stared at the board again. 'Annoying…'_

_The teacher picked her out of the classroom to answer the equation on the board as she nodded, "Hai, sensei!" and walked to the front of the classroom to the chalk board and started writing down her answer._

_I folded my hands in front of me, glancing at her answer briefly –'she got it right'- before looking out the window…_

I grunted in pain as the memory escaped his grasp and slipped through.

He really is looking for memories that contain her, I realized scathingly, biting back a wince as my head throbbed with a brand new pain.

"You know, little brother, it wouldn't be quite so painful if you didn't resist so much." Itachi advised, not without amusement.

"Go to hell," I rasped, urging myself to distance my thoughts from the headache the intrusion had caused.

_The twisted fuck, _I cursed inwardly, about to voice it when he spoke.

"Well, that was another interesting memory and even though it wasn't very eventful, I'm now _sure_ of her identity. She was about eleven in that memory, no?"

I just gave him a blank stare as Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura."

So he does recognize her? From where?

"Haruno Sakura and the late Chiyo killed our member, Sasori." Itachi said, watching my expression carefully. "It was a few months ago. She and the Kyubbi brat caused quite a stir when we were attaining the one-tailed Bijuu from Gaara."

It seems Sakura no longer stands on the sidelines. It must be true, how else could Itachi know her name?

The last time I had seen Naruto and Sakura, I had nearly run her through with my sword when that older ninja leading their team averted my attention. Hn. But she had moved to attack me (unlike usual), so she changed a bit from three years ago. She had to if she had a part in killing an Akatsuki member. But what do I care?

It has nothing to do with me. I only let them live that day because if they continued pursuing the Akatsuki my revenge would have a greater chance of being achieved. Now, though, I might as well have killed them. I had never predicted Akatsuki would pull this.

"Shall we continue?" My brother goaded, red eyes spinning once more.

_Again…?_

He dived into my mind once more; it must have been easier for him this time because I was still recovering from the last mental attack. Reaching into the same pool of memories with ease, the searing grasp cut through and pulled out another instant in time with Sakura, not matter how much I fought back, the grip never wavered. As I knew it would, the memory flashed to life in my mind…

_Where the hell is that Naruto? I'll get him for tying me up and using henge to pose as me…_

_I walked down the pathway, past the bench where I passed by Sakura sitting there, who stood up at the sight of me._

"_Oh! Sasuke-kun! You're so shy! Are you ready now? I am!" She beamed at me, "I'm right waiting!"_

_I ignored what she was rambling on about, "It's time to go." I looked around, "Where is that dick, Naruto?"_

_She put her hands behind her back and laughed uneasily, "You're changing the subject again! Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second?"_

_I started walking past her, that asshole had to be around here somewhere…_

"_He always comes between us!" She stated, waving her hand as if to emphasize her point._

_I turned to her for a moment, what the hell is she talking about? Ah, who cares._

"_It's because he was badly brought up!" She proclaimed as I stilled and stared at her. "You know… because he never had any parents?"_

_I narrowed my eyes as she continued, "He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life!"_

_Tensing, I glared at Sakura but she didn't seem to notice, "Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag you all the time?" She shook her head, "Kids without families always grow up selfish."_

"_That, and lonely." I said stoically, keeping a steady glare._

"_What?"_

_What the hell does she know of envy? Of pain? Nothing. She knows nothing. _

"_Being scolded by your folks doesn't compare." I replied, her words twisting and turning in my mind. Selfish, she says? She's just a weak nuisance…people who don't understand always judge and whisper about things that don't concern them…she's just _like_ them._

"_Wha…what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked nervously, staring at me worriedly._

"_Your… annoying." I glared at her angrily before walking away from her shocked, crestfallen face. _

_She doesn't know anything. _

"You certainly have a way with girls, little brother." Itachi's voice drifted over my consciousness, making me growl as he still reached deeper into the well of memories for the next one which came with a sudden snap.

_As I rushed the mist-nin I heard a yell of "Stand back, sir!"_

_I looked over to see Sakura with a kunai poised in front of her guarding the old man and reacted instantly, jumping in front of her as she gasped. "Hmph."_

_I stared down the approaching ninja – I'll kick him away and follow with my fire jutsu…Then suddenly, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere in front of me and took care of him before the ninja reached me and Sakura._

_I watched as he picked them both up and detained them in an instant. I frowned, 'show off,' I muttered inwardly, feeling the ebbs of irritation. _

_I shoved my hands in my pockets and mentally grumbled. Damn him for interrupting, I had the situation under control…_

"So ready to protect a teammate your annoyed by… how utterly sweet of you." Itachi said with a dark humor, chuckling as I slowly readjusted to my surroundings, "I wonder…" He trailed off curiously as the room stopped spinning with red.

Quickly, I was dispersed into the void again as just as fast another memory was swept over my mind's eye…

… "_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Soft cries drifted in and out of my hearing as I was enveloped in a cover of black._

_Am I dead?_

_Another sob echoed in the darkness, "…Sasuke-kun…" the sobbing continued as I felt drips of water slide down my cheek. _

_Water? So… I'm not dead?_

_A familiar choked cry sounded in my ears._

_Sakura?_

_I hazily opened my eyes to see teary green eyes and waves of pink hair that clouded my vision. I could feel her breath on my neck, the light wetness of her tears dripping onto my shirt, and the silky strands of petal pink hair touching my cheek. She was crying into my upper chest and neck…her pale arm was laid over my stomach…_

_My brain stalled as all I came with was… "Sakura…your arm's heavy."_

…

The scene was torn away as I shuddered from the pseudo-realism it created.

Every time it was like my head left my body during the memory only to be dropped back in an instant once it was done.

"Aw, did Sakura-chan crying over you touch you?" Itachi asked me amusedly.

"…fuck…you," I rasped, the strain making me dizzy. "That doesn't mean anything… nothing in those days meant…anything." I breathed and glared at him violently, "Nothing did." I said with conviction.

"Hm, was that your first mission as a gennin? I could see you wanted to stand out in front of your sensei Kakashi. Or maybe it was someone else?"

"Shut up." I said blankly, willing myself to not lose control – that only made me weaker.

"You always did have a need to impress people. I remember that from when you were still a child. Mmm." Itachi sounded, as if reliving past times.

"Shut up," I said again, a spike of white hot anger flashing towards him without being able to stop it this time.

"If you weren't trying to show off in front of Otou-san it was Kaa-san and I." Itachi's chuckling deepened as I struggled in my chair, the desire to kill him overtaking me as blood from my wrists dripped onto the floor.

"_Shut up!" _I demanded again, trying with all my might to force my way out of my restraints as my curse seal burned anew, begging for the bit of chakra to release it.

"Ah, this brings back another trait of yours I remember. I'd thought that by now you'd outgrow these tantrums, Sasuke." Itachi said, smirking as I growled and continued to thrash, wanted to shatter the binding chair into pieces.

'_How dare he mention them…how dare he…I'll kill him… I have to, I have to…' _I closed my eyes as dead bodies and red floors glared at me as my fingers twitched in want, in desire, in need… to _avenge_… to end.

If I don't they'll still be… I must…

The curse seal almost seemed to agree as its own desire to unleash increased, the burning turning into a shooting pain that went down my spine.

I opened my eyes and glared at him as I heard the distant splashing of blood through the pounding in my head, a constant migraine over the screams of revenge.

Itachi stiffened as his sharingan locked on mine as I heard a crack of wood. Immediately, Itachi swept down to me and started choking me once more. I choked and attempted to breath as mangekyou eyes peered into mine.

Black dots that had nothing to do with Itachi's sharingan started appearing in the corner of my vision – it didn't matter, my rage barely noticed - as Itachi spoke, "Does it make you angry? Does it pain you to talk of our dead parents? Can you see their bodies lying there even now?"

His hold tightened, "Do you remember how pathetic you were, running and screaming for your life?" He laughed then, "_'don't kill me! I don't want to die!'" _Itachi mocked coldly.

My vision blurred from the lack of oxygen as I forced myself to focus on my older brother and the blinding hatred that consumed me like no other than that moment_. I can't stand it..._

"Do you feel that way now…?" Itachi asked emotionlessly, studying my face as he lightened his grip on my throat by a fraction.

I took the opportunity, damn the consequences, and spat in his face only to express the little bit of my hatred that I could.

Itachi gazed at me calmly as he let go of my throat and expressionlessly wiped the spit away with his hand. I dropped my head into my cheat, breathing shakily and deeply, trying to make the black dots recede from the corner of my eyes.

"I know what will remind you," He gripped my chin and forced me to look up at me as his eyes began to spin yet again.

_What now…?_

"Yes, you need to be reminded Sasuke… you need to know how you felt that day…"

My eyes widened as my chest tightened, '_no, not that…don't show me that – god, don't show that to me…!'_

The fleeting thoughts of panic ran full speed through my aching mind as Itachi said what I was dreading ever since he began his speech, "For the next 19 hours, you will repeat that day…over and over again."

As the crimson wheels spun a familiar young boy's crying scream of _"NII-SAN!!!" _rang like a death toll.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

I watched as Sasuke's eyes dulled and slid closed, his form sagging into the broken wooden chair with the long crack along the back of it because of Sasuke's struggling. _I'll have the guards replace the chair with a sturdier one._

That had been close for more than just one reason though. His eyes. That was the problem… at the point after I mentioned our parents to anger him his irises started to darken in that yellow, swirling around the black in his eyes that was slowly covering up the white of his eye.

I wonder what would have happened if I didn't use the mangekyou… No, it was for the best anyway. For my plans, Sasuke has to remember why he went to Orochimaru in the first place.

I won't let him forget. No, while I live, he won't ever forget.

As my younger brother he must test my container and surpass me. Until he does, I looked down at the unconscious form of my younger brother, he is _useless._

Because if he doesn't then all this work really was pointless.

My eyes faded to black as I rubbed them distractedly. All this use of the mangekyou sharingan was taking its toll. But it was for a good reason…I would make sure of that. For now, though, if I want to continue with these memory viewing sessions I better only activate sharingan sparingly.

I can't afford to lose any more of my vision.

As for our next session, I'll start again when he wakes up. His metal resistance is astonishing for someone in his physical condition. It's a job just grasping the memory to observe it.

But at least it's proving fruitful. This Haruno Sakura is turning out to be quite the interesting development. I have no doubt that she's the tool I need to crack my foolish younger brother.

It's plainly obvious by just those few memories that she turns into an important person to Sasuke. But I only have five more days left… hopefully, with the next few memories some of Orochimaru's lingering hold will dissipate like I plan.

What had Sasuke said, after all?

'_I broke my bonds a long time ago'_

I wonder how broken they'll be after he re-lives them…

* * *

**A/N: The whole fanfic won't be just mind-raping. Promise. Heh. Thanks to those who reviewed (I read them all!)! I'd LOVE some more feedback…. -Nudge, nudge, hint, hint-!**

**Spaz**


	3. Chapter Three

**Depth Perception**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my plush dolls!**

**Chapter Three**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I groaned as the bright light bulb from the ceiling burned into my sensitive eyes, causing me to turn my head away as my sideways glance caught a shadow towering over me.

I felt my bones shaking in my skin involuntarily, a side effect from the excessive use of the mangekyou Itachi had preformed on my mind. The genjutsu effects were still lingering, even now as I closed my eyes I could see the dead corpses of my clan.

I was sweaty and feverish, my hands felt clammy and my stomach felt stretched and empty, draining the small amount of energy I had left as the chakra drainers fed greedily on my remaining chakra.

"Well, I can't say your looking well, little brother."

With my brutal glare of burning hatred he smirked as gestured to the room. "I forgot to ask, how do you like your accommodations?"

I forced my mouth into a sneer as my elder brother chuckled and took a step forward. "Well, let's get started shall we?"

I said nothing (I don't even think I could since my throat was so damn dry) and looked away intently.

"Now, now," Itachi admonished, "you know that will accomplish nothing."

I closed my eyes, keeping my hateful silence as I willed my head to stop aching for what seemed like the thousandth time. _Don't show any reaction. He'll win that way. Don't let him win. _Kill_ him before that ever happens again. _

_Do something. _

Yet… I didn't want my mind to be invaded again. I squeezed my eyelids tighter. _I don't want him to see. I don't want to see._

I felt a painful grip latch onto my spiky hair as my head was forced frontward, then a cool tip of steel pressed against my right eyelid. "Don't make me cut them open."

My eyes shot open at that as I glared at Itachi's face, at his forehead area, never wanting so much to kill him as I had in the last few days. No, that was a lie. I've wanted to kill him every day of my life since that day. "Fuck you," I cursed, narrowing my gaze into his. I was determined not to show weakness so I wouldn't.

A chance of escape hasn't opened up yet – one never might. And if that happens then I'll have to think of more permanent methods to escape this place – while taking down Itachi with me.

I was all too prepared to do that. I have been for a long, long time. As long as he died by my hands then I could rest in my own cursed screaming peace. If anything like 'peace' even existed. No, it didn't. It was only another word used by wishful fools like Naruto and Kakashi.

Reality was chaos. Chaos was death. Death was revenge.

And Itachi's death would be mine.

"We'll start now," Itachi's deep voice broke into my vengeful thoughts as the mangekyou sharingan was made visible to me once again in its spinning void. There was no way to stop or escape it as I resigned myself to yet another memory of my past with Sakura.

_We just arrived and there's already worthless trouble in this chunnin exam. _

_I stared down at the two ninja standing in front of the door, "You will let me pass through…and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu." I shoved my hands into my pockets cockily, "I'm going to the third floor."_

"_What's this guy talking about?" Another shinobi muttered._

"_I don't know," The Nin beside him answered._

"_Ah…" The spiky haired shinobi blocking the door voiced._

"_So you noticed…" His comrade said._

_I smirked, "Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?"_

"_Huh…?" Sakura looked over to me wide-eyed._

_I turned slightly to look at her, "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how…is the most improved on our team." _

_I watched from the corner of my eye as Sakura bowed her head for a second and then raised it high in a sudden confident manner, "Of course! I mean, obviously we're still on the second floor!"_

'_Good, she's back to normal again,' I thought with a small smirk. _

"_Yup!" Naruto grinned._

_My stomach twisted as she grabbed my hand in hers along with the dobe's. Annoyed by this, all I could say was "Stop pulling,"_

'_Damn it, Damn it!' I cursed mentally as I started falling to the ground from Lee's attack of the shadow leaf dance._

'_Damn! I won't be able to protect myself from the fall…'_

_I closed my eyes awaiting the hard impact when I heard a cry of, "Sasuke-kun!" and came in contact with something soft instead. _

_I realized quickly that Sakura had caught me as I saw her upper arm cradling my head – and knew instantly that it rested on her chest. My face flamed, 'I'm… in between her legs.' _

_With that thought I had instantly pushed her away, glaring intently at the fuzzy eyebrow kid who had just beaten me. Sakura was looking at me in concern as I gritted my teeth, 'And after I said it'd be no problem…!'_

Itachi suddenly released the memory as I hissed in pain and caused my head to loll forward, "Ah, the Chunnin exam. That I heard was eventful, what with Orochimaru appearing there."

I glared mutely at him as he studied my reaction.

"Was that the first time a girl held your hand? How…adorable."

A spike of tangible anger shot down my spine as I now shook with renewed anger that never died around this man, "I'll… kill you," I said in a hoarse sounding voice.

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

I walked outside the small holding room containing Sasuke and shut the door to pause at the two guards standing at the entrance.

"You may feed him now," I notified them indifferently, "It wouldn't do for Akatsuki's secret weapon to die of starvation, after all. And limit the use of the chakra drainers to some degree. I don't want him comatose."

With that, I left as the guards bowing to my back as I returned to my quarters.

I swept into the long hallway after my brief rest, moving past the two guards as I silently noticed their disposition. The one on the right was carrying himself differently, as if he had a limp. But he seemed much better off than the one on the left who was clutching his right side, a fixed wince marring his features.

"What has happened?" I inquired tonelessly as the Akatsuki jumped at my presence.

"We…we served Uchiha his food, as you ordered." The right one grunted, painfully shifting his weight off his right leg. His foot looked as if it had been bent the wrong way.

"…and?" I demanded more when they didn't explain further. "Tell me how serving food to a bound man with chakra drainers meant injuries for the both of you fools."

The left one murmured, "The Uchiha surprised us when we lessoned the chakra intake of the drainers. He managed to trip Kouji here and break his foot! I was helping when he stabbed me with a broken leg of his chair."

"The chair that he's tied to," I noted dully.

"Uh, yes, Uchiha-sama! But, we replaced the chair with a steel one with metal straps so it won't happen again."

The right one chose this time to speak, "May we be relived from duty to tend our wounds, Uchiha-sama?"

I regarded the two guards with distaste as my eyes flashed red.

"Yes, you may be excused," I answered as the two kunai flew from my hands and the guards fell to the floor, dead. Stepping over the bodies I frowned with irritation at how incompetent they were.

Incompetence had no place in the Akatsuki.

I shut the door when I made my way in; turning on the light as I saw Sasuke's pale form strapped into the metal torture chair (these were the types we usually kept underground). I shrugged indifferently; it would serve my purpose anyhow.

Sasuke appeared to have been dozing as he snapped awake at my abrupt entrance.

"…it can't be tomorrow yet…" He murmured thickly, his sickly eyes darting around anxiously – his mental calendar betraying him perhaps? There were no windows in the room after all.

"No, it is still the same day, little brother." I supplied, unfazed.

Sasuke bared his teeth at me, "Then why are you here?"

I shrugged casually, "I'm feeling most curious today. I want to see the next part in your little drama with Sakura-chan."

Of course, the main fact that Leader-sama won't be satisfied if I don't at least show some results of my interrogation with Sasuke is the bare issue in the matter.

Not that he needs to know that.

"…_Nii-san_…" Sasuke growled, his yellow-ish eyes flashing into mine with utter hate and murderous intent.

I leaned forward as I activated my mangekyou sharingan and took him off guard.

"…_My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again… then survive and pass this exam." The snake-like sound-nin declared, burning the scroll in his hands._

…_A long neck outstretched with snake-like fangs as the head came towards me. 'Move…move…!' But the genjutsu kept me trapped as Orochimaru's fangs sank into my neck._

_White hot pain coursed through my body as I heard Sakura screaming in the background. He finally released me as I stood in a stunned standstill. _

"…_Sasuke-kun will seek me…to seek power…" Orochimaru hissed as his head retracted back to his body._

_Suddenly a burning pain coursed through my body as I doubled over in pain, "Ugh…what's this? Pain!" I rasped, clutching my chest._

"_What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted as I groaned as the white acute pain spread from the back of my neck and traveled all over my body._

"_I gave him a going away present," I heard Orochimaru say in the distance as I fell to my knees, not being able to stand anymore. 'God…dammit!'_

_I bent over, gasping as I let out a hoarse scream, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move…_

"_Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura screamed as I held my head in my hands. It was pounding, no, splitting apart as it felt like my head was going to split open._

_Another scream tore out of my lungs as in desperation my hands groped till they clasped her small hand and intertwined with her fingers, 'concentrate on anything but the pain, and look at her, focus on Sakura…'_

"_Hang in there, Sasuke-kun!" She said; panic lacing her usually soft, cheery voice, "Please!"_

'_I still need to look after her…'_

_The scolding pain increased until it overloaded my senses and broke apart, I squeezed her hand tightly as I screamed into her stomach… I fell into her arms, sweat pouring down my face as I struggled to remain conscious… 'I can't just…she'll be…'_

_It was all blurred murmurs and vision as she started saying something I couldn't hear. Then she threw her arms around me tightly, clasping them around my neck as I breathed in her sweet cherry blossom scent, but not even that did anything for the mind-blowing pain. _

_She's so scared; I can feel it…Am I dying…?_

_I distantly felt her soft, teary cheek press against mine as she held me tightly. I shuddered in pain, falling into her warmth as darkness took over…_

…_Sakura…_

"Stop it! _STOP_ IT!!" Sasuke screamed suddenly, shaking and thrashing against the bindings in his chair as the next memory was the deepest I had uncovered so far. I reached in, ignoring the pain sweeping across my sharingan eyes as my thirst to uncover Sasuke's key increased…

'_This is it,'_ I knew, _'This will be an important part… perhaps one of the strongest…'_

The fight for this memory was intense after the previous one that it took a large amount of chakra until it was finally freed from the dark chambers of Sasuke's skeletal grip…

…the memory danced it's way across my eyes…

… _the darkness enveloped and swallowed until flashing images of myself as a younger boy swept across my mind._

…_a small boy, crying and alone, stood opposite me… "Kaa-san…and Tou-san… didn't have to die.'_

_I didn't have the strength… all you did was watch. You did nothing, NOTHING!_

…_No._

_I'm an Avenger._

_I understand that now._

_My eyes slid open as I stood, my dark black and deep purple chakra swirling around me as I instantly caught sight of Sakura._

'_She's alive…' I thought with a sinking relief. _

_She looked beaten badly; one of her eyes was swollen and puffy. Bruises and cuts were littered all over her dirtied body as she sat on the floor, her shimmering green eyes staring at me through her uneven pink locks._

"_Who…did that to you?" I demanded, standing straight. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered in concern, "Your body…"_

_I raised my hand and inspected it with my sharingan eyes, watching as the burning black marks spread slowly all over my body. "Don't worry," I answered, "Not only that…I feel power overflowing from within me…" I said, dropping my hand and staring at her with a smirk as I felt the raw untapped power resonate within me._

_It was exhilarating, addicting… 'More…' I thought as the chakra flooded inside me, 'I want even more…'_

"_I feel…great." _

_I shifted my gaze from Sakura as my anger at her condition fed my growing chakra, "He gave it to me."_

"_Huh?" Sakura asked weakly._

"_I finally understand it…I am an Avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power." I said, suddenly everything becoming all too clear as my rage finally boiled over, needing a release as my red eyes settled on the sound-nin._

"_Now…" I began, "It was you guys, right?"_

_The three sound-nin looked at me with varied reactions as the Nara shouted something at the female sound-nin._

"_Good Ino, your back!" Shikamaru exclaimed as I fixed my glare on the sound-nin, the desire to kill growing with every second… 'Test your new power… kill…KILL!'_

_Finally one of the sound-nin made a move – "No, Zaku, don't you realize-!" His partner shouted as he unleashed his attack, "Ultimate Zankuuha!"_

_The force of his sound technique came full speed – but not nearly fast enough – I grabbed the back of Sakura's red shirt and Naruto to move them away from the blast._

"_Heh! I've blown him away!" He said confidently as I reappeared behind him._

"_Blown who away?" I mocked as with one blow from me he was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling onto the ground._

'_Weak, he's weak…' I thought smirking as the curse seal burned with the need to spill blood, to rain it until everything was drenched with its red color…_

_He clamored to his feet as I fired my technique, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

_The mighty fire raged toward the sound-nin as he raised his arms with his palms outwards, "So what? I'll blow the away!" He shouted as the shuriken inside the flames of my technique cut through him. _

_I appeared below him in a blur as I placed a foot on his back, grabbing his arms to hold him in place, "Heh… so you're proud of these two arms?"_

_I grinned sadistically as I shoved my foot downwards, hearing the snapping crack of his arms as they were wrenched from their sockets and broken. He hollered in pain as I chuckled darkly, turning with a dark smirk to look over my shoulder._

"_You're the only one left," I said to the bandaged sound-nin behind me, "I hope you let me have more fun."_

_The surges of anger were still overriding in my body, merging with the mark's chakra and it grew and grew… I began walking over to the last remaining sound-nin, eager to test my powers, eager to test my limits…_

'_Kill him,' A voice whispered in my mind, 'kill them all…!'_

"_STOP!!!"_

_Suddenly, a shock of that familiar warmth came as two shaking arms encircled around me. I stiffened as I knew who it was instantly as I looked over my shoulder, my crimson eyes meeting tearful, scared green ones. _

"_Please…" She whispered brokenly, "…stop."_

_The scent of cherry blossoms floated past my mind and lingered hauntingly as Sakura hugged me from behind. _

'_She's asking me to stop…' I thought distantly as all the white and black anger disappeared and snapped apart, dissipating along with the dark marks as they slid slowly from my skin in their burning wake, I felt them make their way up and vanish into the mark at the back of my neck._

_With a groan, I fell back into her arms once more as she cried my name._

_She stopped it. _

_What was that? I thought, suddenly alarmed as I fully realized what I had been about to do. _

_I would have killed everyone here… I wanted to. Needed to._

_I couldn't stop… but she did…_

…_stop me…she stopped me._

_How…?!_

I released the memory as I rubbed my throbbing eyes, forcing them open after a minute to stare at my younger brother as he regained his surroundings, shaking and moving his head from side to side as if he wanted to rid it of something.

I deactivated my sharingan and stared at Sasuke, my mind silently reeling with all the new information I had just acquired. _'She's the key. Of that I am now certain.'_

Sasuke lowered his head and hissed in pain as I walked over and looked down to see his curse seal burning the flash around his neck before it suddenly settled down to a normal state.

Then, Sasuke raised his head as his fixed glare burned into my eyes. His yellow eyes faded and faded until it became Sasuke's usual dark onyx eyes.

Black met black as I smirked internally. 'Yes,' I thought, 'This Sakura would serve my purpose quite well.' Already Orochimaru's hold is weakening, just as I anticipated.

Without a word this time, I turned and stalked away, knowing I had to rest my eyes.

I would have to plan a meeting with this Sakura-chan sooner or later…

'_Because'_, I thought, '_my plan would come to be within the end of the week_.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Had to end it here. Sorry about the lack of action – more will come soon within the next few chapters! I humbly ask for patience – and please review! Oh yeah, I don't know exactly how long this is going to be. I have a lot of the chapters outlined already but I'm still not exactly certain. XD Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me update faster – oh, that's evil…**

**Spaz**


	4. Chapter Four

**Depth Perception**

**Disclaimer: It's all Kishimoto-sensei's.**

**Chapter Four**

**Itachi's POV:**

"_Sasuke-kun! You should also quit this preliminary match!" _

_I stiffened and stared at Sakura with measured shock, holding my burning curse-seal. 'Damn it that wave of pain had been one of the worse…' _

"_You have been strange ever since that Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts, right?!!" She said with concern blatant in her words as I narrowed my eyes on her. "If you continue…!"_

_Tears began to well in the corner of her viridian eyes. Sakura bowed her head solemnly, pink stands of hair falling in front of her face as she shook silently. "…please…" she whispered, pleading._

_I felt my heart miss a beat._

"_Please…quit…" She pleaded, wiping her eyes to rid them of the tears. "I'm afraid…" _

_I could hear the note of fear in her voice as my mind conjured up the image of her hugging me from behind, how scared and frightened she had looked at that moment. At me. Sakura was scared of me, then. _

_Now she claims she's scared for me. For me or of me?_

"_. . ." I lowered my eyes, thinking over my thoughts._

_All of a sudden, a fire entered Sakura's eyes. "You're in no condition to fight right now!!"_

"_Shut up." I said, now annoyed that I had even been second-guessing myself._

"_I can see it!" she cried, "You have been hiding the pain all this time!!"_

_I clenched my jaw at her damn interference, "Be quiet." She thinks she's knows everything. She says she can _see_ it. She sees nothing. Nothing. _

_Not even my command seemed to deter Sakura. "Whatever you say…I'm going to tell the sensei's about that mark. Then…"_

_She started to raise her hand to alert the sensei, but I quickly grabbed it. Holding her wrist tightly I stared at her in warning. "Shut up about this mark."_

_After the small surprise at me snatching her hand faded, Sakura's face crumbled in tears once again. "Why are you so stubborn?! I don't want to see you suffering anymore. To me you are…"_

"_This has nothing to do with you." I said sternly, stopping her speech before she distracted me any further._

"_Stay out of my business." I ordered to hear her gasp sharply at my icy tone. Our gazes met and stayed - mine firm and unyielding, hers teary and hurt._

_I let go of her hand, willing her mentally to shut up and understand. "Sakura…" I began silently, "I have told you before."_

_At her confused expression, I continued to repeat what I had once told only her before. "I'm an Avenger." I stated, "This isn't just a test to me. I don't care about chuunin or whatever. 'Am I strong?' I just want the answer to that. To just fight strong guys here…and they are here."_

_I quieted for a second before beginning again, "But I will promise you this…I can't forgive even you…if you take that away from me." I said, staring at her to make sure she got my point._

_Sakura couldn't interfere. Not now – not this time. She couldn't make me make such a choice. I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't allow her. _

_Not even you, Sakura._

_This time, you can't hug me and make me stop…_

"_You bastard!! Stop acting all cool!!" Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan is worried and this and…!"_

"_Naruto…" I started, moving away from Sakura and her distracting tears to stare at him. "I also want to fight you."_

…

I heard Sasuke go silent as I calmly gazed at him, the memory floating away from my mind to go back within the deep reaches of the brother's head.

"This Sakura obviously cares for you a great deal." I observed, "What a pity."

Tired onyx eyes slid upwards to meet mine, "I don't care. Not about her or whatever you think you'll gain by doing this because it won't work, Itachi." Sasuke scoffed coldly, "She means nothing to me."

"Is that true?" I said offhandedly, folding my arms within my Akatsuki robe.

Sasuke sneered, "If I met her before this I would have probably killed her just for her annoying presence."

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind."

The younger Uchiha shook his restraints, struggling within the straps of the metal chair. "Once I get out of here…" He vemonously spat.

"Aa, you keep saying that little brother, but will it actually happen?" I said while turning towards the only door in the holding room as my robes billowed behind me.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke stated heatedly.

"That remains to be decided." I replied, making my way out of the door.

Closing the door behind me the two new guards bowed to me as I stormed passed them. When I arrived at the main room Kisame was already waiting for me, right on time.

"You said we had a mission?" Kisame asked blandly, adjusting his large sword on his back as he waited for my answer.

"Aa, but this mission is of a more personal nature," I said emotionlessly, nodding at him to follow me as I quickly strode out of the base.

It would be best to get the necessary information gathering done with before the other members, or worse Leader-sama, catches wind of it. No, this would have to be kept a secret until the most opportune time.

'_To think I'll be making a trip back there,' _I mused inwardly, _'After all, I hadn't seen Fire country in about three years.'_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I stared down at myself in muted anger and constant frustration. I knew my mind wouldn't be able to take any more of Itachi's invasions with a straight face and to put it bluntly it was unnerving.

What the hell did he want? What was he trying to get from this – to learn from this? I didn't know at all. And that confusion was probably the worst out of everything. I had come to expect certain things from Itachi – betrayal, murder, torture – but reliving memories of Sakura?

I sighed as I stilled my futile movements. I was just strapped too tightly and had lost or been drained of too much chakra. Even the little food they fed me was not only tasteless but drug-filled. It made my muscles numb and my legs weak. My thoughts however were perfectly clear and coherent. Not doubt Itachi's assurance so I would be able to 'enjoy' every memory with an able mind.

Not that that couldn't work in my favor.

It was better to have a working mind than a drug induced one. It made the possibilities of escape easier to plan…not that I didn't already have one. _'But, for my plan to work I'll need one of my hands to be free from this chair. How can I…?'_

My mental process was interrupted when the door suddenly slid open a second time for that day. At first I thought it was going to be another mangekyou round with Itachi but it obviously wasn't when five Akatsuki members flooded into the small room.

"So, is this the little Uchiha?" An unknown Akatsuki member cooed. He had a dark mask drawn over his face to conceal his features.

"It is," A blond man spoke as I pinpointed that he was Deidara - one of the men with Itachi who I had fought in the clearing that day. "A piece of work, isn't he?"

"We should not be here." Another one said solemnly. "This is Itachi-san's area."

"Oh, come on Zetsu!" The masked one said, taking a step towards me, "After all kid, you might join our little happy family, right?" He said as he hovered over my chair.

I glared at him icily, "No. Now get the fuck away from me."

The masked Akatsuki member's eyebrows shot up at my biting retort and glared back at me fiercely, "You should learn to treat people with respect, you little Uchiha brat." I heard the chink of metal as he pulled a kunai from his back pocket and pressed it to my neck, "Especially those who determine whether you live or die."

"Go to hell," I replied coolly, fixing a cold stare on him as he snarled in anger.

"Kouga, you cannot kill him." Deidara said loudly to make himself heard, "Itachi would be pissed and I'm not dealing with that guy's temper. Even Leader-sama would be displeased."

"I agree," Zetsu responded.

"Agree all you want," Kouga snapped, pointing to me. "Besides, this Sasuke wants to join our organization, right?" He turned to the other two Akatsuki men watching in the back, "I think we ought to give him a little incitation."

One of the members from the back laughed, his yellow teeth gleaming. "Itachi won't care and anyway, I don't like this asshole's attitude. We'll be doing Itachi a favor, anyhow. After we're through with him this Uchiha will do anything we want."

"Yes," The other one beside me agreed, "I always wanted to make an Uchiha bleed."

Kouga barked with laughter as Deidara frowned thoughtfully. The masked member noticed this and turned to him eagerly, "Well, Deidara? You want to make some art with the Uchiha brat?"

The blond man pushed his hair away from his eyes with a raised brow, "Why should I? Knowing you you'd only make a mess out of my beautiful artwork." He turned away and headed for the door, "And besides, I wouldn't take such a stupid risk." Deidara looked back over to them, "Also, what if the Uchiha does join? I've seen enough of him from when we captured him, thank you very much."

With that, the blond Akatsuki member departed as Kouga just laughed again, shoving his kunai back into his pocket. "Well, would you look at that Uchiha-chan? You even have Deidara backing out."

I glared in rage at this Kouga, swearing that'd I would kill him on my way out of this shit hole of a prison room.

"It would be not only wise, but prudent for you to heed Deidara's words. For once, the idiot has the right idea." Zetsu stated listlessly as he too filed out of the door, the door closing with a thud behind them.

Kouga glared in outrage at it for a moment before he turned back to his other two remaining members. "So, are you guys still in or are you going to jump ship as well?"

"I still want to see his blood…" The one in the corner hissed, "I don't care what they say…"

"I second that, besides he is only fifteen, how strong could be possibly be?" The other one questioned, moving forward till he was right in front of me, a brown hood covered his upper face. "Deidara and Zetsu are overly cautious. As for Itachi…he and Leader-sama will thank us gratefully after this." From his robe he pulled out a long knife.

"Itachi had been taking too long with his methods, anyway." The other one said, moving to stand alongside Kouga as well who looked pleased at their answers.

"What's the limit?" The hooded one asked, a twisted smile marring his mouth.

I felt a tip of a knife touch my right temple and slide right under my eye socket, the edge digging in dangerously as I fisted my hands in quiet trepidation.

"Don't touch his eyes and just make sure he's alive after this… and able to use his limbs, of course." Kouga replied.

One of them chuckled, "It's as if Itachi wanted us to have our way – he's already strapped in one of our torture chairs."

I steeled myself as the light from the single bulb reflected off of the sharp steel, knowing although this wasn't the first time I have been tortured it had also been guaranteed that it wouldn't be the last. As the steel cut into the skin and sliced along my arms, I continued to stare stoically ahead as if nothing was happening.

I had a brief mental picture of Ibiki from the chunnin exams and inwardly tensed.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:  
**

Even in the depths of black there is always a shade of grey. And Haruno Sakura would be my shade.

I stared down at the picture frame with slight interest, picking it up to view it more closely. It showed an older Sakura, an arm slung around a boy her age that had to be the Kyubbi container with his whiskered face and outrageous blond hair. Hm, I would have to pay him a visit soon as well.

But that was not my purpose for coming here. My eyes strayed back to the fifteen year old Sakura in the picture, noting how well she'd grown up from her twelve your old counterpart in Sasuke's memories.

"What are we doing here, Itachi?" Kisame asked, broadly bored. "I thought we were at least going to kill some leaf-nins…and I got all excited."

I turned to regard my partner impassively, "I can do nothing for your disappointment, Kisame. I brought you here so you would remember where to go when I give you the orders."

"Orders?" The shark-man questioned as he strode over to me, looking down at the picture I was holding. "For what?"

"For capturing Haruno Sakura." I said nodding at the photo. "This girl."

Kisame looked down at the picture frame skeptically with a frown marring his scaly face. "Does this have to do with your brother?"

"Hai," I responded offhandedly, "I have evidence that proves she will be useful in the process."

My Akatsuki comrade arched a brow in my direction, "Doesn't this mean your back to bribing him?"

"No."

His frown deepened, "Then what's with the girl?"

I observed the picture once more as I opened it from the back, slipping the photo out neatly and placing it inside my black and red patterned robe. "You'll see."

I turned towards the door once again with a steady pace. "Come, we must leave before ANBU are alerted of our presence."

"But, wait! Why do I have to come back here and get this Haruno girl?"

I stilled and gave Kisame a steady glare.

"…Shouldn't we track down the kyubbi kid while we're here?" Kisame asked instead, countermanding his other question entirely.

"…No." I affirmed. "Now is not the time." I moved again to the exit, "Uzumaki will see us again in time, as long as he still holds the Kyubbi."

"You mean as long as he's still alive?"

"Precisely."

* * *

I stormed out of the main room in the Akatsuki base, silently enraged at the information Zetsu had just given me as I paced into Sasuke's holding cell. I was half curious to see how far they'd gone in their torture.

But they'd be dealt with later. If they ruined what I had begun then death would be all too easy an escape for them. I pushed past the guards who immediately moved out of the way, opening the door for me as I walked inside.

I studied Sasuke impassively, raising a brow at his pale bleeding arms, cut lines trailing in even, calculated slices down from the shoulder to a few inches above his wrists. They were still strapped to the chair. I saw, even though his head was bowed, that they had even used the choking method. A line of bruising was evident around his neck, dark and nearly purple.

I could clearly see the bone jutting out of his left shoulder in a mess of flowing blood. His leg was twisted oddly in the leg straps of the chair – obviously they had broken it and then had it strapped back in an awkward position that way just for good measure. Hm, I'll have a medic remove that later.

I cleared my throat as I saw him suddenly jerk in his chair at the sound, his head rose to regard me coldly, a fierce glare still burning in his onyx eyes. His left eye was darkened, a bruise on the cheek of his other one had left it swelled, and an angry looking cut slashing right across his forehead. It appeared shallow though.

"For the record, I did not authorize this." I said calmly, looking to the side to see a small side table of torture instruments on a dirty cloth. Blood coated nearly half of the twenty or so tools.

"I'm sure…" He rasped, "What? You didn't have the spine to do it yourself? You did with the rest of the Uchiha just fine."

"I killed them, but you can view it as torture if you wish."

An angry growl tore from his mouth, "So what? What now? Why don't just kill me, huh? KILL ME! Go ahead, in fact – I dare you to. You're a gutless asshole! You want me to measure your abilities – test your strength? Then let me out of here so I can do just that…even beaten bloody…I can kill you…"

Sasuke continued to furiously bash me with countless insults and names and taunting. It came to the point when something became quite clear to me. Sasuke would actually rather the physical torture instead of the mangekyou. It was crystal in the way he reacted.

"You always did fear your own mind more than anyone else's, Sasuke." I said finally, cutting into his biting retorts.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Sasuke snarled.

"Only that although mentally you're a genius, thoughts and words torture you far more than knives and broken bones ever could."

"Bullshit…" The Uchiha trailed off.

"Oh, it's true. It has been ever since you were small. You haven't changed that much, have you little brother?" I mocked as I saw him visibly stiffen, "You have a vivid imagination…in fact all these years…I'm sure you have been tortured all by yourself."

I took a step forward to him, "How heavy the sword feels when it's pointed at you, don't you agree Sasuke?"

"Fuck off."

I chuckled at his outraged disposition, "Till tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day I bowed before the Akatsuki leader, kneeling respectfully in the darkened doorway as I once again kept my eyes on the wooden floor.

"I do not question your methods, Itachi. However, don't you believe there are more traditional means of acquiring your brother into our organization?" The Akatsuki leader stated.

"Bribes are lost on my brother." I answered instantly. Leader-sama did not like to wait to hear any answer or reply. I fisted my hands underneath my robes.

A pause followed my words, "I see…" Leader-sama said, "Even less welcoming tactics wouldn't suffice?"

"I'm afraid not. Uchiha Sasuke fears almost nothing so it would be a waste of time. Even torture has not worked, as I knew it wouldn't."

"I am losing patience, Itachi. If not any of these then what methods are you using to assure your brother into our mission?" The Akatsuki leader demanded, cold blue eyes flashing ominously.

I reconsidered my answer before replying, "I am breaking his mind…there are many walls, many layers to Sasuke's mind so it will take time. I must fully free him from Orochimaru's influence before any progress can be made.

Afterwards, when his mind is broken I will be able to mend the broken shards into our ways. He will be the prefect weapon. For this, you have my word."

"Understood…" Leader-sama said with a note of interest.

"Leader-sama…may I exact punishment on those who delayed the progress of Akatsuki's future weapon?"

"…Hai."

I bowed at his nod of dismissal and made to leave.

"Itachi," The Akatsuki leader called, "before you go – know this. My patience will not be lasting. I suggest you speed up you're…" a smirk, "unique ways of torture."

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter – Sasuke tries to escape! **

**Please REVIEW and I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter! The next will be REAL long as an apology. It'll be out by next weekend, tops.**

**Do review! XD**

**Spaz**


	5. Chapter Five

**Depth Perception**

**Disclaimer: general disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter Five**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I stiffened in my chair, my eyes scanning side to side in the small room. I knew the Akatsuki would soon enter for my scheduled bathroom break – then, I would escape. As long as everything went to plan…and it should. I pulled on my bindings, twisting my right wrist against the leather straps like I had the entire night.

By now, my wrist was raw, covered in caked on blood with a small trickle of it still flowing. The liquid of my blood actually helped me to slide my hand a bit further from it. The skin around my wrist and lower hand was practically peeled off but at least it was to the point where I could yank my hand free from the binding strap.

That was all I needed.

Counting the time down in my head, I slipped my bloody hand free from the strap of the chair and with a fit of strength, ripped away the other binding. I tore off the chakra drainers with a sigh afterwards and started completing the necessary seals with the only chakra I had left.

A bunch of snakes appeared in a swirl of black smoke.

"Uchiha-sama." They voiced, hissing as I removed the straps from my legs and shakily stood, holding my wounds as I ordered a few to change into a shadow clone of myself. They made up a total of six. The shadow clone then did as I instructed and sat in the chair, taking my former place as he strapped himself in.

I then limped over and leaned against the wall next to the door as I heard the approaching footsteps. As I had predetermined, the door opened as two Akatsuki members came in for my bathroom break.

"Uchiha," One of them stated gruffly as I swept behind them and knocked one out with a fist to the back of the head, the other one with a swift kick aimed at his skull. They both fell unconscious to the floor as the snakes released the Henge with a nod from me.

I slipped from the doorway, giving the snakes I had summoned final orders before making my way down the darkened hallway of the Akatsuki base. So far, everything was going perfectly.

I grabbed my sore wrist and the bits of skin the hanged from it; I ripped off a piece of my tattered shirt and wrapped it around the limb as I silently walked down the hallway, making sure my footsteps were undetectable.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

My kunai flew across the room and pinned down the viper-like snake that was about to bite me in my own quarters. I rose quickly, narrowing my gaze at the impaled snake as it burst into a swirl of black smoke and vanished.

'_A snake was summoned…but…'_ Orochimaru instantly flashed across my mind as I stood and threw on my robe. But that was impossible, the snake sannin had no clue where our new base was and he was too much of a coward to confront us directly.

That left Sasuke.

No doubt he could summon snakes as well – I walked out of my room to see a crowd of Akatsuki in the hallways. I observed their angry growls and frantic whispers as Deidara proclaimed, "A snake crawled into my bed! I demand an explanation!"

"Three men were bitten and they all died instantly from the deadly poison." Zetsu murmured.

"The Uchiha's guards were found knocked out," One said, over the voices of the others as Kisame pushed his way towards me.

"You little brother's taken a walk, Itachi." My partner said with a hint of sarcasm.

With narrowed eyes, we made our way outside amongst the chaos.

When we located him, he was already five miles away from the base. His pace was slowed due to his wounds and low chakra but that didn't mean Sasuke hadn't gotten to a good distance.

After deflecting fifteen traps leading up to him, another brief fight with Sasuke that ended relatively quickly and dragging him back to the base – a good hour and a half of the early morning was already wasted.

My distemper had not improved in the least. And it showed when we once again bound Sasuke in the chair, layering extra straps and putting even more chakra drainers.

"He must have been saving every last bit of chakra when he had feeding and bathroom breaks," Kisame said incredulously, shaking his head slightly, albeit the sly smirk on his face.

"Hn," I said with an irritated undertone. If Leader-sama caught wind of this, and no doubt he would, this would just make my plan even that much harder to achieve. Perhaps…it would be best to push my plans ahead; just in case Leader-sama does choose to intervene.

I turned to Kisame. "Collect what I told you to the other day." I ordered stoically.

Kisame looked in my direction with measured surprise, "Already?"

When I gave him a leveled glare. He gave a dull nod before winking at Sasuke and disappearing out the door, closing it behind him.

Sasuke sat there alertly, staring at me evenly with an emotionless expression.

"That was quite a stunt, Sasuke. Did you really think you'd be able to make it?" I asked indifferently, a hint of curiosity in my tone.

He said nothing, opting to just gaze as silent as the grave.

I leaned forward and my sharingan alighted, returning his glare steadily as I dived into his mind with the mangekyou. I already decided not to waste time, after all.

… "_It wasn't me…" I admitted tersely, a glare masking my face as I stared down at the puddle in the street beside Sakura. _

"…_Huh? What do you mean? I had to be you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura responded happily – of course she wouldn't believe me. It was always I who protected Sakura on missions, in threatening situations._

_Not this time._

_He did._

_Naruto did._

"_It was Naruto." I affirmed, clenching my fists as I bit back the coming-on of bitter jealousy and overwhelming anger. It was I who was superior. I was the stronger one, not him. I was the one in control, not the dobe. Not Naruto._

_I was the one who was supposed to save Sakura. Not Naruto._

'_Damn him…' I thought as the rage made me tense in reaction…He can't be stronger than me…he can't…_

…

"Angry because you couldn't show off? Only the weak boast, Sasuke." I chuckled, "Then again, you must be well acquainted with that term."

"Coming from the man who keeps his opponent in binds," Sasuke snarled in response.

"Heh, the ninja way is not the fair one." I said evasively.

My mangekyou was spinning once more before Sasuke could retort.

…

_I charged Naruto with a Chidori crackling in my hand, resonating with my chakra as I glared at my blond teammate. _

'_I'm stronger. I'll prove it. Now.'_

_Suddenly, a flash of pink appeared in the way as Sakura's loud cry ranged in the air to 'Stop!'_

'_I can't stop!' A fleeting sense of panic clouded over me before a second later the silver head of Kakashi shot in, grabbing us before he threw me and Naruto off course…_

…

"For feeling nothing you do seem to care for her safety." I concluded, arching a brow at my little brother in the modified torture chair.

Sasuke glared coldly through his black layers, "That was in the past."

"So you admit you cared."

The younger Uchiha started and stared in silent shock before a look of hate once more shrouded his features again. _'Another emotion…what progress.'_ I thought.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" He snapped with as much venom as his snakes.

"Hn. I've never met a person eager to die."

"You know that's not the case." Sasuke bit back, "Is this for information? For Sound? For Leaf? If so then you're wasting my time."

I noted the Uchiha pride that I personally hadn't heard in ages. A man had to be Uchiha if he was beaten and bound yet still had the sense to boost his ego.

"Since you are so reluctant about wasting your time, I'll make sure not to waste mine."

That said; I once again dove into his mind with the mangekyou sharingan.

…

_I stood on the beach with an indifferent expression, rolling my eyes at Naruto who was already splashing in the waves of the ocean and laughing like a buffoon. Weren't we supposed to be on a mission?_

_I turned to Kakashi to see him lying down, fully clothed on a towel with an Icha Icha Paradise book covering his face. He appeared to be sleeping._

'_I guess not,' I thought dully._

_It was burning hot outside, last night we had even slept on top of our sleeping bags it was so warm. Sakura, as usual, had been in the middle and wouldn't stop talking about how nice this new weather was._

_At the thought, I scanned the area to see the person in question walking over with a happy, carefree expression on her face. I stiffened as she stopped walking and laid down her pink towel next to theirs. Then, she slipped off her outer dress to reveal a red two piece bathing suit._

"_. . ." I stared with a fraction of muted shock, looking at delicate ankles, then all the way up creamy white legs to thighs, past small hips to a flat stomach as my eyes slowly trailed over her chest that was tightly bound. _

_I felt my throat go dry as I forced my gaze higher after a split second. Moving up my sight to her shoulders being brushed by wisps of pink to a slender neck with pale skin and rosy cheeks. _

_Sakura's deep emerald eyes were laughing along with her as she stared out at the sunset. Equally pink lips that looked too soft said my name excitably, "Sasuke-kun! Come in the water with us!"_

_I snapped my gaze away from her abruptly before she turned back to me. My heart was pounding as I fisted my sweaty palms, forcing unnecessary thoughts from my mind. _

…

"Ah," I sounded with amusement, "the hormonal thoughts of a thirteen year old boy."

"Shut up…it wasn't…it…"

I raised a brow, "It wasn't? Hm, I'm pretty sure it _was_. Never knew you preferred legs…though you did stray a certain amount of time - ,"

"Shut up." Sasuke said grittily.

"Now there go the tantrums again."

Sasuke stared intently at the floor, never once looking up since the memory. I tilted my head at him, still amused as my distemper from his attempted escape was all but forgotten. _'How will he react when _she_ arrives?'_

That will be interesting.

"My, my Sasuke – are you blushing? Now that is priceless. As is, I must depart now." I announced.

"Go die."

"Well, it seems your threats are lacking their usual vigor brother. Whatever could be the matter?" I questioned indifferently as I stood before him.

"If you ever leer into another one of my memories again…" A flicker of red appeared in Sasuke's eyes as he glared into mine, "I'll not only kill you, I will break your very mind to pieces. Not only that, for every memory you observe, I will tear off a limb in exchange. Your head will be the last_, Nii-san_."

"…as an afterthought, I suppose your threat making skills are just fine." I countermanded, leaving as Sasuke sneered at my back.

* * *

After a brief one hour rest, I reentered Sasuke's holding room – Kisame would be arriving with Sakura any moment now.

I shut the door behind me as I always did, "So Sasuke, any change of mind to join our organization?" I asked blandly, keeping up my pretense of Leader-sama's purpose.

". . . If you still want me to join your inane organization – work with you – the answer is still no."

"Inane?" I echoed with distaste, "The Akatsuki demands power and allegiance, and we all work for own agenda. Isn't that what you desire? Power?"

"Stop talking. It means nothing to me – but I'll make you a deal, Itachi." I paused as he elaborated, "I'll join Akatsuki under one condition."

"Oh? And what is that?" I questioned airily. _'Now this isn't going to plan…I'm supposed to dive a little more into his memories – it isn't broken yet.'_

Sasuke smirked, "Fight me. A battle between you and me, Itachi."

I leaned back, "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"Hah!" He yelled, "Coward. You'll only come at me with your damn Akatsuki at your side…you're a blind, pathetic fool."

I stiffened, "What did you say?"

The Uchiha prodigy's smirk deepened, "Your eyes must be taking quite a toll, Itachi. I haven't been sitting idly by while you put my memories on display. How far has it gone?"

"Very perceptive."

"It seems the mangekyou sharingan is a doubled-edged sword for you."

"For _me_?" I noted with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't need to kill my best friend to learn how to use the mangekyou sharingan. Thank you for that, Itachi." Sasuke said, inclining his raven head sarcastically.

My gaze widened a fraction, "Impossible."

"Is it? When an Uchiha has been subjected to it for so many times…it's only natural to acquire the information for how to use it myself." My brother answered offhandedly.

"You're bluffing," I said instantly, "even if you did know how to obtain it – you need a significant amount of chakra for it. With those drainers on you, you only have enough to keep you alive." I relaxed my posture with ease, "So even if you could do it, it's only in theory."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx depths at me, "Are you nervous, Itachi?"

I blinked, "Are you?"

He tensed slightly, "What do you mean?"

Taking a step closer, I studied him more intently. "Why do I get the feeling that you're stalling our next session?"

"Feh." Sasuke growled, looking away.

"Something you don't want me to see?" I asked with a questioning air.

"I don't want you to see anything, as you must know."

"Now I am curious." I responded as I saw Sasuke visibly stiffen.

"Let's begin."

As the spinning red escalated, I noticed immediately how Sasuke was trying with all his might to keep me away from this particular memory. He tried to shut me out violently, the strain of it causing us to have a lightheaded feeling grow in our heads.

What was he hiding? I pushed the invisible barrier further, watching the strain it caused as I heard a distant thought of Sasuke's, _"Not this one…!"_

This was it, I realized. This memory will be the last one…it has to be. Besides, I've strained my eyes too far. This is my last chance before I cause myself serious damage. With a final push forward with all the mental strength I had, I broke through. It was considerable, even more so than any other previously viewed memory.

"NO!" was all I heard as silence reigned; the memory coming to life before both our eyes.

…

_A dark night, a bench and the Konoha gates were in view as I walked down the main road, I was greeted with the sight of Sakura not a second later. I stared at her in quiet surprise with a hint of annoyance. What was she doing here?  
_

"_Why are you prowling around here in the middle of night?" I asked her as she looked down._

"_I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…so I just waited here…" Sakura answered softly._

_My onyx eyes bore into her, "Get out of here…and go back to sleep." I ordered, looking away from her as I walked past her._

"_Why won't you say anything to me?" I could tell even though my back was to her that she was crying. "Why do you always stay so quiet? You never say a single word to me…" Sakura cried._

_I stilled in my wake. "I told you, I don't need your help. Don't try to look for me…" I harshly replied._

_Silence permitted through the night before she spoke again, "No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you…" She trailed off before speaking once more, "You remember that day, don't you?"_

"_. . ."_

'_Stop talking', I said to myself, 'just stop talking Sakura…'_

"_When we became gennin, the day when our cell was first decided…the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"_

_I closed my eyes at the memory, "I don't remember that."_

"_Ha, ha…yeah, I guess your right…that's all in the past, huh?" I remained quiet as she continued on, "That's when it all began though, you and me along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times but…I still enjoyed it."_

"_I know about your past Sasuke-kun, and even if you do get revenge…it won't bring anyone happiness. Not you…nor even you, Sasuke-kun…nor me…"_

"_I already know." I said. _

"_I'm different form you all…I can't be following the same path as you guys…" I firmly said to her, "up until now, we've done everything as a group. But there is something else I must do…deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge…for that reason only, do I live."_

_I turned and faced her, "I'll never be like you or Naruto."_

_As I knew, tears were falling from her emerald eyes as desperation took over her, "Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…I may have friends and family…but…if you were to leave…"_

"_To me…" She cried, closing her green eyes, "To me…I would be just as alone as you…"_

"_From here on out…we all begin new paths."_

"_I…I love you with all my heart!"_

_I froze as she went on, "If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets…because, every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!! I would do anything for you!! So…please, just stay with me…_

_I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…but, I'll try my best to do something…" Sakura sniffed, "So please…stay with me…or take me with you if you can't stay here…"_

_I looked over to her and gave her a half smirk, "You really are… annoying."_

_I turned and started down the road once more, "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" I instantly appeared in back of her as she stilled. _

"_Sakura…thank you." _

_With a swift blow to the back of her pink head, she fell limply into my awaiting arms._

_I walked over to the nearby bench and placed her down gently on it. She says she loves me with all her heart. You shouldn't, Sakura. That's what makes you so annoying…your constant devotion. At first thought it was just a meaningless crush. _

_Why? Why do you care so much? Why do you annoy me so much? So much that sometimes I think I can't _stand_ you. Always asking me on dates when you should be training, always talking…you're a normal girl, free of any burdens or problems. _

_Burdens…you have become a burden to me in many ways, Sakura. I hate you for that. And at the same time, if I'm honest…no. I can't afford to be. I can't dwell on how my body moves of its own accord to protect you, I can't think on stirred emotions that shouldn't exist. If I stayed here, many things would only be delayed. But I will state this…_

_Sakura is a weakness. The only thing that makes me question my thoughts. For that, it makes me hate her even more for affecting me so. And because of that I have to kill any thoughts of Sakura and shatter any feelings I may have for her from this moment on. _

_I stared down at Sakura. You say you love me…_

'_Maybe…maybe when he is dead…' I brushed a few stands of pink hair from her face. _

'_Sakura.'_

…

I stared at Sasuke seriously as my little brother slowly came out of the genjutsu, "You hate her because you - ,"

"No!" Sasuke interrupted immediately, "I don't feel anything towards her. Just because you hear the mental thoughts of a thirteen year old you think that's who I am today? I broke whatever bond there was between Sakura and I." Sasuke glared fiercely at me.

"Why don't we see that for ourselves? You claim you would kill her if given the chance?"

"What does it matter to you?"

I'm not sure this girl will survive…but whether she lives or dies she is what I require.

"I want to let you see how it would happen. Wrap your mind around it, if you will."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on me as I entered his mind for the last time today. But this time, it would not be searching for a memory. Now, it was time for the final stage of my plan before Kisame brought in Sakura.

Now, all I had to do was break his mind. And he himself had just shown me how after all these days of viewing memories.

I had to re-connect the bonds he shattered for it to work.

And then I'll see if my plans proved successful. My genjutsu started as Sasuke, too weak to fight it, succumbed by the images as his mind went to a different plane.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

…

_I stared at a tiny Sakura as she smiled at me happily. "Sasuke-kun…" she said merrily as the scene changed._

'_What is Itachi…?' _

_Suddenly, It was raining cherry blossom petals as Sakura's voice drifted in and out, sometimes whispering, sometimes screaming. Then as if in a reflection of light, the pinkness of the petals turned a bloody red as they fell, one by one._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Thank you for protecting me!"_

"_Here, I peeled some apples for you."_

"_OHAYO!"_

"_How are you today, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Why won't you say anything to me?"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_You boneheads! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"_

"_Would you like to go on a date, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_This won't bring you happiness…even you…nor me…"_

"_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Then she was fifteen and so was I as I ran toward her with my katana. It was that day. The day I last saw her after three years. _

_I knew that other guy was going to interrupt – this had happened before – I had been stopped. Deterred. My sword and her demise had been prevented. _

_I wasn't stopped._

_My sword went right through her chest this time, last time, now… My eyes widened as I looked down at myself and around the surroundings of the sound base. 'This…isn't real.' I saw the horrified stares of Naruto and Yamato, stilling as I heard a choked cry from Sakura._

_I forced my gaze back to her. She was bleeding heavily from where my katana had pierced her. "This…isn't real…" I said to myself, hands shaking as I stared at her._

_I saw her hands reach out for me as she clasped my hand that was holding the sword in place. I could feel the blood pouring down my arm from her bloody hands._

_The scene changed and suddenly our surroundings were different and new but still horribly familiar. Blood littered the floor of the Uchiha district as the corpses of my clan dropped all around us._

_I was still holding my sword lodged in Sakura's chest as I digested this new setting uneasily. My eyes locked on her dimming ones again. _

"…_Sasuke-kun." Panic was rising in my throat as I felt her, heard her struggle to breath. "…I…still…" She never got to finish what she was about to stay as blood poured from her lips. Her vivid green eyes slid closed as the sword disappeared and she fell on me, lifeless._

_My eyes widened and as I held her I could feel my own breathing quicken. 'She's dead.' She felt so cold. Too cold. I blinked, feeling her trembling. 'Could she be alive?' Then I realized I was the one shaking. _

_I killed her…_

"_Sa…Sakura." This can't be real. "Wa…wake up…" This had to be a genjutsu. It ended differently. It DID!!_

_I shook her, watching her head loll side to side. This was an illusion…right? _

"_Sakura…!" I could feel her chilling blood soaking my clothes and could feel something snapping in my brain. _

'_It's real. I can feel her.' _

_I could smell the dead bodies rotting on the street of my home; the decomposing scent was lodged in my throat as I smelt the lingering of cherry blossoms from Sakura's body. _

_I touched her cheek and brushed her silky pink hair as her limp body was supported by my arms. _

'_This…was _real_…?'_

_My breathing was coming in pants now as I looked around wildly at the surrounding darkness, "Itachi…! Stop showing me this!"_

_A dark laughter came before an image floated across of a twelve year old Sakura, "Sasuke-kun…" She said with teary eyes. She started repeating the words of the night I left Konoha._

_I tightened my grip on the dead fifteen year old Sakura in my arms, turning away from the younger Sakura and her words to see a six year old Sakura walk past me happily, a blush on her face as the image dimmed and vanished._

_My mind was reeling from it all as my eyes darted to all the pictures of pinks, reds, and hurt green among the corpses of my clan. I started slightly when I saw the heads of Kakashi and Naruto with an aunt and uncle of mine, long dead. Naruto's blue eyes were lifeless as a searing pain shot through my head from all the memories Itachi had provoked in my mind._

"_Sasuke-teme!"_

"_I want to fight you, too."_

"_Hey, let's get some RAMEN!!!"_

"_WE DID IT! WE COMPETELED THE MISSION! Did you SEE how great I was?"_

"_I'm going to become Hokage one day!"_

"_Sasuke…quit acting cool! You're making Sakura-chan worry."_

"_I...I thought of you as a brother…"_

"_I'm going to bring you back to Konoha, even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it!"_

"_SASUKE!!!"_

_The ringing of Naruto's voice rang in my ears endlessly as I shook my head side to side, willing it to stop. Glancing at Naruto's head again, I saw his mouth begin to move once more. "You killed Sakura-chan…you monster…" _

"_Stop…" I said lowly, "STOP IT!" I shouted, angry and panicked._

'_Make it stop…stop showing me this…' I thought fervently, as I closed my eyes to the visuals. I saw them all anyway. _

"_Sasuke…" Kakashi voice said clearly above all the others, "…I should have never taught you…all she ever did was…we should have given up on you."_

"_Stop!" I screamed coldly, glaring at the decapitated head of my ex-sensei. _

_Then, this warped place took another turn as the dead Uchiha stood and starting limping sluggishly, moving towards me with their arms outstretched. My Tou-san and Kaa-san was among them, dead eyes glaring with hate. "…you let us die…you just watched…how could you…we hate you…you just watched…WATCHED…!!!"_

_My breathing grew shallower as I felt them enclose their skeletal-like fingers on my shoulders, back, and arms currently holding Sakura. I closed my eyes, cradling Sakura to my shaking chest. 'Don't think on this…don't think, DON'T…'_

_However, even closing my eyes couldn't escape this mixture of past and present as I saw an image of Sakura, Naruto, and I walking down some street in Konoha. Naruto was being loud and noisy, his words contorted as Sakura beamed at my younger self with a happy blush. I was staring ahead, a slight smirk on my face at my team's antics, even if they were being overly loud._

_With am icy shock at this life-like image from the past, I stilled to still see my dead parents and other family members hovering around me, the rotting smell of death suffocating as I tightened my grasp on Sakura. She felt so light; and yet I could feel her in my arms. _

"_Make…make it go away…" I whispered to myself, pressing Sakura's head into the crook of my neck with one of my hands as I kneeled on the floor to evade the outreached arms of my kin. "Go away…!" I said frantically through clenched teeth. _

"_But it's real." Itachi voice rang in my head._

"_No…" I said to myself, holding Sakura tighter as I felt a sickening feeling build up in my chest. _

"_You killed her."_

"…_!" I stared down in shock as suddenly Sakura disappeared from my arms. 'This…this isn't…'_

_I grabbed my head, pulling on my raven spikes as I mentally screamed._

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

I watched detachedly as Sasuke slumped in his chair, poured in sweat and his eyes stared ahead, wide and unfocused. I could see him convulsing as he suddenly vomited, his head dropping into his chest. "…Sakura…"

I briefly wondered if I had gone too far. But, no. It was necessary. It had to be done. I knew I had finally accomplished my goal.

Sasuke's mind was broken. And to do that, I had to use the most important person to him…Haruno Sakura.

I tore off the straps from the chair and observed how Sasuke immediately slid from his seat without the support of the leather straps and onto the floor. He laid there, his blank eyes open and unclear – as if seeing something that wasn't really there.

Sasuke looked haggard and frail as he moved into a fetal position, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"Are you sickened, Sasuke? Are you guilty for her blood on your hands?" Sasuke looked through me when his eyes regarded me at something I could only wonder at.

"Good, brother. Because this scene will replay in your mind for the next ten hours." I said as Sasuke's frantic eyes widened before they dimmed and slid shut.

It has to be done, I reminded myself. Now for the last and final phase so that Sasuke would be able to grow – to understand what I'll finally reveal to him so that he may overcome, overpower it. Me. Everything. Everyone.

Now, to show him the key that would open the door to his dead humanity.

A knocking pounded on the door as I turned, seeing Kisame open the door and step inside with a pink haired girl that seemed to be unconscious over his broad shoulder. I saw that her head was lightly bleeding (so Sakura-chan put up a fight) as Kisame unceremoniously dropped her on the floor with a thud.

Sakura rolled onto her side and did not stir. She laid a mere few feet away from Sasuke as I saw that her wrists and feet were bound with chakra drainers and steel wires.

I nodded to Kisame who grumbled, "Now what?"

I smirked at him in return, "Now we simply wait until it opens."

At Kisame's confused expression toward me I chuckled. We exited afterwards, closing the door behind us as I made sure to place more guards on watch over the room.

Now, for Sasuke to carry out my plans…all by himself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: In the next chapter, SasuSaku interaction! And nice scenes, finally. Sorry it took so long for her to show up XD. Please review, it inspires me to update!**

**Spaz**


	6. Chapter Six

**Depth Perception**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Chapter Six**

**Orochimaru's POV:**

I stared down at the black snake with red, angry eyes.

"Sasuke-kun is in an Akatsuki base." I stated; half surprised as a sneer curled its way onto my lips. Leader-sama wants Sasuke-kun to join the Akatsuki? My eyes narrowed on the snake, cursing myself inwardly that I had never thought about the possibility. Sasuke does posses the Sharingan, of course. I'm not the only person who covets such abilities…

"_Master wants you to break him out…they have him under lock and watch him constantly, his brother included in that…Orochimaru, you must set Master free and let him spill the blood of his brother, like he wants…"_ The snake hissed, his red eyes blaring into mine.

I kept back the glower for the snake whose intelligent red eyes glared at my lack of response. Of course I would free Sasuke-kun – I will just have to do it in a way so I don't anger the Akatsuki. I'll just have to accomplish this in a way that brings Sasuke back to Sound without the Akatsuki ever knowing my involvement.

"Kabuto-kun," I snapped to the medic in the corner who tore his eyes off the snake coiled on the floor to me, "Collect some troops and call the ones looking for Sasuke-kun back to the base. We need to have a meeting."

He nodded immediately and walked out the door, sparing the snake one last stare.

"_Orochimaru,"_ The snake hissed again_, "It took Master great lengths to be able to send me to you…he nearly escaped himself but it was merely a diversion so I could bring him reinforcements…I will not fail Master…!" _

I tensed at the way the snake seemed to speak about Sasuke with great respect and reverence that was downright uncommon with snakes. The title was another noteworthy aspect as well, they don't even grant _me _with that title. My mouth twisted in distaste.

"Calm down," I said to the viper-like black snake, "Sasuke-kun will be released soon…"

"_He better be! I have his location – call me when you are ready!" _The red eyed snake snapped before he vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

My frown deepened.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Where am I?_

I looked around the small room with an uneasy feeling settled in my gut. I stared down at Sasuke, the person I'd been searching for even since I last sighted him at the sound base. I adjusted his head on my lap restlessly and frowned when I brushed away his raven spikes to find his forehead burning. His whole body felt clammy and sweaty…fevered and…

He had so many injuries.

I strained against the binds on my hands that forced them together, trying in vain to break them apart. But it was useless. With these chakra drainers on me my monstrous strength was next to nothing at the time. On top of that, my head was still throbbing from the heavy blow Kisame dealt me.

The Akatsuki member had seemed to come out of nowhere…I had just arrived home from a B rank mission when I had instantly sensed something wrong as soon as I set foot inside my apartment. Then, he had appeared and after a series of blows, he had managed to get a sharp punch to my head in a blind spot of mine.

Then the next thing I knew…I was here.

But where was here? And why is Sasuke-kun here, too? I looked down at the boy in my lap, biting my lip in concern and apprehension. I know that Kisame and Itachi are partners; could it be that Itachi and Sasuke did finally fight? And that after doing so, could Sasuke have lost – making Itachi bring him here to keep him hostage? But why would he choose to keep him locked up? Why not kill him?

And could Sasuke have really lost? It just didn't seem possible that the frightening man from the sound base could have been defeated in anything…he had seemed so…powerful.

I glanced down at the boy in my lap…then again, that didn't explain why they would bring me here. Why? It didn't make any sense at all! I brushed back more of Sasuke's black bangs and sighed nervously. _That doesn't matter right now – what matters is getting the hell out of here with Sasuke-kun. We need to escape from the Akatsuki!_

I nodded to myself, partially relived to have a goal set in mind. The only questions I should be asking myself now is if I have enough chakra left to heal Sasuke a bit, or how do I find a way to escape.

"…Where's the dobe…"

I blinked, staring down at Sasuke in surprise. Was he awake?

"…Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

"Heh," Sasuke mumbled into my stomach, "he passed out in the forest again…trees…"

I frowned down at him, worry bubbling in my chest. "I don't understand. Sasuke-kun…Are you talking about Naruto…?"

"Put away those books, Kakashi…you're supposed to be training me for the Chuunin exam…" Sasuke continued his voice cracked and hoarse.

"Sasuke-kun," I started, now a bit scared. "What are you saying?" I touched his forehead again, now starting to find it a bit cool. "You're getting cold…"

"Hm…you can take my tent, Sakura…" He murmured back, his eyes never opening as his unstable breathing continued once more, low and steady as he fell fully back into unconsciousness.

Sasuke must have been dreaming, I rationalized quickly - probably about the past with Team 7, I noted sadly. _He's really sick and I can't heal him without my chakra or provide accurate aid in these horrible conditions – Sasuke-kun needs a hospital!_ I looked around the empty room again for a long moment as the minute drifted past and continued. I figured it must have been an hour by the time the only door in the room clicked open.

"Greetings, Sakura-chan."

My head snapped up at the sound of that deep voice into sharingan eyes that were definitely not Sasuke's. I had only seen this man one time before but he was hard to misplace.

"Uchiha Itachi."

I glared at him before something registered in my brain and I immediately looked down at Sasuke in my lap.

"Ah, so you've been warned against the sharingan." Itachi noted in a cool tone, walking into the small room and closing the door behind him gently.

I tried not to show my fear in my voice, "Sasuke-kun is my teammate and Kakashi is my sensei, of course I know about the Sharingan." I nearly sighed in relief at my calm words.

When the older Uchiha began to chuckle I had to stop myself from looking up, "So, you still consider Sasuke a teammate even though he's a missing-nin? How…sweet. Then again, I suppose that's just like you, Sakura-chan."

I fisted my hands and glared fiercely at his chest area, "Don't speak of me so familiarly! Sasuke-kun is part of team 7 and I'll have you know that we haven't given up on him!"

I couldn't believe I was yelling at him, at the Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi, the same man who had destroyed Sasuke-kun's life by massacring his entire clan. Then suddenly my anger felt more than justified and in my eyes I was as good as dead anyway so I might as well say what I want to the person who indirectly made my life hell.

"Hn," The red eyed man sounded, "Sasuke is right about one thing…you do tend to have an annoying side to you…"

I frowned in confusion at his statement, "You don't know me," I began steamily, "and you'll wish you didn't capture me when leaf-nin come here looking for me and Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi chuckled at that, "You think so? Well, if they do I don't care. My plans should be completed by that point." I heard footsteps and knew he was coming closer as I braced myself for whatever would happen next. His tall shadow loomed over me for a moment before I felt his hand grab my chin and force me to look him in the eye.

I gasped and tried to close them, but found I couldn't as I stared into those weapon-like red orbs.

"On the contrary, Sakura-chan…" Itachi said, "I feel like I know you very well."

I stared at him in shock as he straightened and nodded, his emotionless mask never slipping. "I'll be back later when Sasuke can enjoy my company as well. Till then…" He nodded at me as he turned around in a fluid movement and walked out the door, shutting it with a click behind him.

* * *

I snapped awake and stared down at Sasuke again, my heart pounding erratically as I realized I had slipped into a light doze. I shook my head, stretching my arms as I peered down at Sasuke, who looked even paler if that was possible. That was dark marks under his eyes and a light sheen of sweat coated his face and body, his hands were shaking slightly and his breathing was off again.

Panicked but useless, all I could do was hold him closer. I had the brief notion that this was just like in the Chuunin exams when Sasuke was given the curse seal by Orochimaru in the forest, only now I would much prefer to be in those surroundings than here…

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke shift on my lap and looked down in surprise to see his eyes shoot open.

"Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed but at my voice he instantly sat up and groaned, bending over as if he was in great pain.

"…Sasuke-kun…" I said again, nervous once more as I stared at my teammate who had tried to kill me not too long ago.

His eyes snapped to mine and widened, "…Sakura." He said, his voice breaking off at odd parts like he hadn't used it in a long time.

I nodded to him and screamed when he suddenly leapt at me, pulling roughly at my red vest and ripping it off with the first few tries. I screamed again, more scared and frightened than when Itachi was in the room as he easily overpowered me because my hands and feet were tied together.

"You're bleeding….blood so much blood…red on pink and dying…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as his hands groped at my revealed stomach, the bindings that had covered them lying ripped and useless on the floor.

His fingers clawed at my flat stomach, never reaching above to my chest as a frantic expression overtook his intent features. I let out a muffled cry as he sat on my knees, the broken zipper of my red vest leaving the garment fully open.

His unfocused black eyes sought mine again, "Will you die again…?" He leaned in closer so he was only a breath away from my face. "…Are you dead?"

My heavy breathing was coming out in pants, combined with the shudders that crept into me every time I felt Sasuke's calloused hands press on my belly. "…I'm alive…" I whispered, not knowing what else to say to maddened onyx eyes.

Sasuke blinked and stared down my stomach again, where his hands were. "…Then this is the part where I kill you…" Sasuke murmured darkly.

His eyes closed again as though they weighted him down greatly before he fell forward. Without another sound he landed right on top of me, his head on my barely covered chest as he faded back into an unconscious state.

I stared up at the ceiling, still and silent as I regained my composure, only sitting up again when my panting had eased into small, even breaths.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

The heavy pull of sleep weighted on my eyes, making it difficult to open them. With a low groan, I finally did and through the blur of half open lids saw the now familiar white ceiling, the single light bulb swaying slightly as it hung there by a wire.

A few wisps of pink hair breezed into my line of sight, making me start and sit up, reeling behind me when I realized that my head had been laid upon legs and the piercing green eyes that accompanied them.

…_the pinkness of the petals turned a bloody red as they fell, one by one…_

"Sakura…" I murmured, my voice sounding dry and scratchy. The pink haired girl looked shocked at my sudden arousal, her eyes wide and wary as she gazed at me.

…_blood poured from her lips…__Her vivid green eyes slid closed…_

I blinked, once, twice before my black eyes narrowed. _This can't be…Sakura can't be here…she's… _I cut off my thinking process, looking down at my shaky hands where I expected blood to stain. The genjutsu…could it be that it's still in effect? It had to be a genjutsu…it had to be. They aren't dead – she isn't dead. Or is she? Did I kill her? Blood…there was blood and pink and her green eyes were closed…Or is it a genjutsu, then that means…That this is a side effect…? I stared at her again and reached out with my hand, grabbing her shoulder and yanking her forward.

…_the decomposing scent was lodged in my throat as I smelt the lingering of cherry blossoms from Sakura's body..._

I climbed on her knees and pushed her down onto the ground, she let out a startled cry as I wrapped my hands around her neck, her own arms flat against the ground because of her binds. _… _I felt my body tense as I felt her heartbeat thrum beneath my shaking fingers clasped around her slender neck. _Alive. She's alive – so I didn't kill her…_

"Sasuke-kun…" She said, nervous sounding as I shook my head and let go of her immediately. _Not a genjutsu… _

"What the hell are you doing here…?" I asked, glaring at her as I struggled with the stiffness in my limbs.

"Kisame and Uchiha Itachi…they brought me here…when I woke up, I was here in this room…" She looked away for a second, staring at the door before she looked back at me. "…With you. You're injured and sick," She said concerned, "How are you feeling?"

I gave her a look as I shifted away from her, "Why would he…" I stilled, my hands clenching as I registered her words.

Itachi brought her here…? That meant he was going to use her – of course, I should have been expecting this all along. Why else would he show me memory after memory of Sakura unless he was planning on using it in some way?

I stared at her intently as my thoughts raced. A key…he mentioned a key…Sakura. Sakura is what he'd been aiming for all along.

"That means that Itachi is planning on using you…" I muttered lowly.

"What…?" Sakura said, frowning as she backed up against the wall. "What do you mean? Sasuke-kun, how long have you been here? And…what's Itachi planning to do?"

I gazed at her evenly before darting my eyes to the door, "I've been here…for a while. Itachi is plotting to use you to get to me, for whatever outcome he thinks it might result in."

Her emerald eyes glanced down at the floor, "Sasuke-kun…I don't understand. Why would Itachi think I would have any impact on you? …I obviously haven't in the past…" Sakura trailed off, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall.

I snapped my eyes over to her again but quickly looked away when I saw that she had closed her eyes. "I wouldn't know," I said blankly.

She opened her eyes and stared at me, "What were you dreaming?"

I just stared at her emotionlessly.

Sakura frowned, "You looked uneasy and…well, - I just,"

"It doesn't concern you."

The pink haired girl glared back at me, "Doesn't concern me? Sasuke-kun, I've just been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and when I wake up I find myself seeing you again after…" She cut herself off from finishing that sentence but I knew what she was going to say. The sound base – where I nearly killed her by running her through with my katana.

"I didn't kill you."

She blinked at my off statement, "No," Sakura answered suddenly, "you didn't. But you wanted to, didn't you? Don't Naruto, Kakashi-sempai, and I mean anything to you now? I still believe we do somewhere, at least. I don't think you could. Or…don't you care about team seven at all anymore...?"

Our eyes locked and remained so in a steady manner, "When I met you again…I would have killed you."

Sakura's eyes widened and narrowed, she moved closer until her legs were brushing mine as she kneeled in front of me. "Then what's stopping you now?" She demanded her green eyes burning with anger.

_-her green eyes glowered at Naruto and I, "Why do you have to fight all the time?" she asked, tears gathering at the corner of her vivid orbs as she wrapped up our injuries-_

My chest tightened as I stumbled away, using my hands to brace my slight fall from my sitting position. Sakura moved closer in response.

-_Sakura beamed at me as she walked past my desk with a happy smile, the six year old pink haired girl giggling as she held her test paper-_

I grabbed her forearms as I accidentally inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms from her nearness. I regretted touching her instantly as my mind was bombarded with how warm she felt, in contrast to how her skin had grown colder and colder in my mind…

_-"Would you like to go on a date, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling in anticipation as I curtly shook my head and muttered a no as usual. I didn't bother myself with how she quickly looked down or how her shoulders dropped in disappointment-_

"What's stopping me..?" I asked myself, staring at Sakura with shadowed eyes.

_She wouldn't want to know. Hell wouldn't even trifle with my reasons… _Those bonds that I had broken myself away from - ripped away from, especially with her. I had made sure to separate myself from her. I had made sure to not remember silky pink hair or bright green eyes.

But then…Itachi had…opened the door to all the memories of Sakura I had locked away. I couldn't have forgotten them, forgotten her. But I had kept them at bay, kept them so far away from reaching my thoughts and distracting me. Sakura was nothing more than restless dreams in the night and haunting thoughts that littered the surface of my mind from time to time.

I had even pushed away the plans I had for her…the ideas of a 'what if' occurrence that had started taking form even since the Chunnin exams. My dreams could only be on the past, on revenge. Not on her. Never on her. Not until…

Itachi had screwed everything up, I realized, staring at the girl who was supposed to be far away both in mind and body. They were back. It was…

_-"I love you with all my heart!" Sakura declared…but then her eyes closed and she slumped dead in my arms. Breathe, I mentally screamed, just be alive…!-_

Back.

The bond with her.

The one I had broken three years ago.

"…It's back again," I muttered, my head bowing down to my chest as I felt the full weight of my words settle within me. I held my head in my hands, feeling the pounding of my mind as it gave off its own warning. I could feel it. She mattered again. _Sakura was real again. Important again. _

I can't kill her.

More images of Sakura from my mangekyou genjutsu flashed across my mind, making me shiver at how deathly pale she had appeared then. Even now, her skin was pallid and stood out starkly against the red of her dress.

"What is, Sasuke-kun? I don't understand…" Sakura said softly, her anger fading into concern that I couldn't stare at. I looked away.

"It's supposed to be broken. Gone. I thought I had shattered them all…but…its still there…" I murmured, my raven hair falling to the sides of my face.

I raised my eyes back to hers, suddenly angry that the bond had been brought back so forcefully. That the bonds I had worked so hard to shatter had remained steadfast and there after all this time. I nearly hated her for it.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

I shifted closer so I was kneeling in front of her as well and grabbed her again. "Why?" I asked hoarsely, a bit of anger and resentment in my voice as my fingers gripped the sides of her arms. "Why do you still matter?"

Her green eyes, now openly worried, just gazed at me wordlessly.

"Don't look at me like that," I snapped, tightening my hold on her.

"Like what?" She whispered lightly.

"Like you're concerned, like you _care_!" I said, trying to get a hold on myself as my head swam with the blurred pictures of my genjutsu and the solid ones of the real Sakura combined with my bleak surroundings.

"…I do ca - !" My hands shot up to the sides of her face before she could finish her sentence as I glared heatedly at her, pressing my forehead against hers as I sneered.

"Hate me."

"What…?" Sakura breathed, low and wide-eyed.

"You should. I betrayed Konoha, I nearly killed Naruto, did you know that? And I would have. I _wanted _to, even. I would have even killed Kakashi if he got in my way again. I've done unspeakable things – murders, assassinations – anything to attain power. I would have killed _you._" I finished, staring her in the eye intently.

She attempted to shake her head but was thwarted by my hands on her head, "I don't believe you."

I growled in the back of my throat and slammed my hands on either side of her. She jumped as I continued, "You should! I'm different… I've made choices and…and now you don't, none of you…" I broke off and loomed over her threateningly, "Your Sasuke of three years ago is gone. He has to be. I broke them all away. I can't afford to have them. He was weak, I was weak…!"

"No he wasn't!" Sakura cried, hooking her arms around my neck to force me to listen. I tensed immediately and she took advantage of it, leaning closer as she spoke, "He was good and loyal…people admired him…I did, too…He had friends who would go to the end of the world for him, who still would! Because…he would have done it for them! You may be different now but…not to me…"

Tears fell from her eyes as she breathed, "To me, he was my whole world. I would have done anything to make him happy…to help him in any way I could. I loved him."

"You…you…"

"I still do." Sakura whispered sincerely. "You're the same to me…" Sakura said with a teary smile. "You're still Sasuke-kun."

Sakura gazed at me and brought me closer, moving forward as she embraced my emaciated body. Every muscle in my body stiffened as she drew me into her arms until I finally fell into her, limp and tired and unresisting at this point. _It doesn't matter anymore…_

I slumped into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply, banishing all of the silent emotion that was storming behind my lids. After a moment I raised myself a few inches above her and gazed down at Sakura seriously with now empty black eyes. "Gomen," I muttered near her pale cheek.

"For what?" She asked softly.

I closed my eyes once more, "Killing you."

The hitch in her breathing disappeared into the small room as I gripped her and wondered when, if ever, my plan with sending word to Oto would commence and when Itachi would come back.

The direst question that kept me on guard was how Itachi planned to use her against me. There were many things my brother was capable of and now that Sakura was here too, I had to make sure she escaped and was back in Konoha as soon as possible. Before anything happens…

The heaviness that had taken hold in my limbs increased with a sudden wave of exhaustion that nearly had me knocked out. I moved away from Sakura with a start and wiped my sweaty forehead, feeling the hotness it gave off as I shivered. Sakura sat next to me, concern evident in her features again. I allowed her to feel my clammy forehead.

The pink haired girl gasped, "Sasuke-kun, your getting worse…some of your wounds must be infected, let me see them!"

Before I could answer, footsteps had resounded in the hall. I stilled as my eyes narrowed on the door a few feet away from us. _It's his footsteps. _I snaked my arm around Sakura's tiny form and pushed her in back of me.

"Listen," I said in a low tone, "I have ninja coming to help me escape. They should be here soon; the snakes have never failed me before. Until then, you have to do whatever I say if you want to make it out of here. Understand?"

"…Okay…" She whispered, fisting her hands in the back of my tattered shirt as the door opened.

The first sight that greeted us was Akatsuki robes and glaring red eyes.

Itachi.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I just want to say sorry for the delay! This was actually supposed to be up yesterday but I was forced to concentrate on Hamlet instead – damn essay! I'll try not to take so long updating next time! Well, please review! XD **

**Spaz**


End file.
